Tenshi Yugi
by Gruzzee
Summary: Yami is being chased and he doesn't know why until he finds something quite peculiar that will change his life forever. Incomplete.
1. flight

Gruzzee: Hi all you good wonderful sweet people IdonotownYu-gi-oh!  
  
Cazi: she's in a very good mood today  
  
Gruzzee: yep, yep, yep!  
  
Cazi: ((sweatdrops)) or she's on sugar high  
  
Gruzzee: this is Gruzzee and Cazi here and we will be bringing you yet another story I will keep working on my other one "Black Love" also ((goes binging off the walls))  
  
Cazi: ((jumps on top of Gruzzee to get her to sit still)) so here it is  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami's breath wheezed from his slender form as he ran through the thick woods the rain pouring down on him flattening his purple and black spiked hair his gold blond bangs clung to his face. He reached a tall chain link fence that seemed to stretch on forever both ways; he looked around franticly, dogs were barking in the distance and every once in a while he would see a beam from a flashlight break through the trees. He had no choice but to climb, and climb he did he snagged his pants on the top ripping a gigantic hole in the knee and scratching the skin. Yami fell none to gracefully from the fence but picked himself up and quickly started to limp/run in the same direction, he stopped and leaned up next to a tree looking out over a clearing, a building sat in the middle it looked like hunting lodge  
  
'I'm saved' Yami thought.  
  
He limped at a slower pace towards the lodge he knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He tried the handle and the door opened. Yami stepped inside, this place didn't look like your average hunting lodge for one the walls where white and the floors were a black and white checker pattern also instead of huge rooms this place had small hall ways with fluorescent lights none of which were working.  
  
"Hello?" Yami said, no answer, this place was deserted he came in the rest of the way the water dripping off him with small dripping noises. He explored further the rooms attached to the hallways were filled with lab equipment and desks covered in papers  
  
'Could this be why they where chasing me?' He thought looking into another room he jerked his head out of the room when he heard a soft whimper behind him. Yami turned to see a little boy standing in front of him dressed in just a light blue hospital gown, he stared at him the boy looked like he was only seven or eight, he had the same hair style except Yami liked to streak a couple of his bangs up into the black, and the boy had the cutest amethyst colored eyes he'd ever seen while Yami's where a sharp ruby red.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked him. The child squeaked as though he had just realized Yami had spotted him and sprinted down the hallway turning into a room and closing the door halfway. Yami followed him and peeked inside this room was huge it held tall metal tanks a cables where strung all over the ceiling this place was dark too but he could also see a large cage to the side of one of the tanks. Yami could see movement in the cage, which looked like he would be able to fit in it if he curled up, He walked over too the cage the boy was laying in it pretending he was asleep and failing, but something caught Yami's attention.  
  
'Good Ra this boy has wings!'  
  
It was true this boy had six beautiful white wings all wrapped around his small body and moving in time with his breathing. Yami reached out and touched them the boy's entire body tensed upon contact but kept on "sleeping" Yami rolled him over very carefully and opened one of his eye lids so that he was looking right into one of the boy's amethyst eyes.  
  
"Wake uuup" he said friendly, wishing he would tell him where he was. The boy opened both eyes to look at Yami properly  
  
"You aren't a doctor?" he said  
  
"Last I checked I wasn't why would you say that?" he said smiling, but the little one's eyes widened with fear  
  
"You aren't supposed to be here!" he said getting up  
  
"They will kill you!" he took Yami's hand and tried to lead him back towards the door  
  
"They? Who's they?" Yami asked perplexed, this kid wasn't making any sense and why did he have wings?  
  
"They kill anyone who sees me" he said sounding like a five year old he sounded like he'd been hurt by whoever "they" were. Yami pulled his hand away from the kid  
  
"You mean those guys who were chasing me?!" he yelled the boy flinched and moved away  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry... what is your name anyway?" he said trying not to scare the kid further.  
  
"I don't know; the sign on my bed said 'project Yugi'" he said shuffling his feet  
  
"Yugi, I want to help you" he said grabbing Yugi's hand and walking ahead. Yami was very surprised when Yugi ripped his hand away  
  
"No, no! I can't leave they shoot if I leave" he squeaked out  
  
"It's okay I'm here, with me there's no way you'll get hurt" he told him puffing up. Yami picked Yugi up in his arms Yugi seemed more willing to go with him now. As Yami was about to round the next corner he saw a beam of light hit the other wall, and quickly slapped a hand over Yugi's mouth.  
  
"Shhhh," Yugi gripped onto Yami as he peeked around the corner there where three men with dogs proceeding down the corridor.  
  
"We gotta find him he already knows too much if he's in here" grumbled a gruff voice.  
  
"Yeah the boss'll have our hides if we don't find that rat" another said. Yami looked behind him they where caught in a dead end; then an idea came to him it was probably suicide but he would die anyway if he didn't. He jumped around the corner and with a swift low kick (A.N: I'm sorry guys I've never done a fight so bare with me) knocking two of the men off their feet successfully stepping on them as he charge onward shoulder first onto the third guy smashing him against the wall he continued to run hunched over Yugi in his arms he heard gun shots missing around him he turned and barreled through the door and another guard. He set Yugi down, out of breath and began running again hoping to high heavens that Yugi was able to follow. A sudden rush of wind behind him caught his attention. He felt two small arms wrap around his waist and the sensation of being jerked up and down quickly as he felt himself being lifted slowly into the air he glanced over his shoulder to see Yugi all six of his wings beating in time trying to lift Yami's weight. They weren't out of the woods yet though, bullets went whizzing by as the men below attempted to wing Yugi instead they did manage to nick Yami's arm before they where out of sight.  
  
"Which way?" Yugi gasped flying was really putting a strain on him but he was doing good considering he'd never been allowed to do so before. Yami pointed toward a bunch of bright lights, a city.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ten minutes later Yugi had to land just at the outskirts of Domino city he set Yami down and then came down himself he staggered a few steps and almost fell face forward when Yami caught him he turned him over in his arms, and started to walk carrying Yugi bridal style, Yugi's breathing calmed as he fell asleep holding onto his rescuer, flying had just about drained him of all energy. Yami found his way home from there he stopped in front of a small two story building with a sign in front of it reading "Kame Game Shop" he took a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He was immediately bombarded by his grandfather  
  
"Yami, were have you been?! I thought you had been killed I was about to call the police"  
  
"Grandpa, hush you don't understand; what I just went through" he whispered showing him Yugi, His eyes widened to about the size of plates  
  
"Yami, where on earth did you find him" he said fingering one of the long feathers on Yugi's wing's making the small boy twitch  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute just let me put him to bed first, please?" Grandpa nodded and Yami went upstairs to his bedroom where he laid Yugi on the bed, stomach down, so as not to crumple his precious wings. Yugi stirred a little and looked at Yami  
  
"I never got your name?" he asked dozing off  
  
"Yami, my name is Yami" he said rubbing the back of Yugi's neck  
  
"Oh, good" Yugi said finally falling into peaceful slumber.  
  
Yami left Yugi and went down stairs to talk with his Grandpa he sat down on the couch facing him.  
  
"Grandpa, you wouldn't believe the night I've had!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gruzzee: ((sugar hangover)) ooouch, I've gotta say I actually think I did a really good job on this Yugi's gotta be one of my favorite characters of all time ((huggles six winged Yugi plushie)) ow, ow, ow  
  
Cazi: I thought all that sugar couldn't have been good for you aibou ((puts an ice pack on Gruzzee's head)) though I must admit that was pretty good, you should write under a sugar high more often ((snickers)).  
  
Gruzzee: gee, thanks Cazi ((glares))  
  
Cazi: well good people you know the drill R & R and come back for more in a few days or weeks or when ever my poor aibou gets the next chapter out.


	2. first night

Gruzzee: Gruzzee here yep it's just me today poor Cazi caught a cold so now he's just resting in bed for now

Cazi: you mak me soun so hepwes! (Translation: you make me sound so helpless)

Gruzzee: Cazi you really should get some rest. Sorry divided attention there people, yeah he's got nose trouble too.

Cazi: ah doe not (I do not)

Gruzzee: Go to bed Cazi! looks at audience I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Cazi: You cand stat widout me! Ah got to mak surw you don doe sometin dupit (You can't start without me! I've gotta make sure you don't do something stupid)

Gruzzee: all right if I promise not to do anything stupid will you please go to bed?

Cazi: oday (okay)

Gruzzee: goody, now I can start the chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Yami retold his grandpa the entire story, him being chased, the stuff he found in that building, and finally finding Yugi. He stared at him blankly.

"Well what do you think?" Yami asked him

"If you ask me this entire thing smells fishy" he said "maybe when he wakes up he'll be able to tell us what's going on" he advised patting Yami on the back. Suddenly an ear splitting scream came from upstairs Yami rushed up to his room he threw open the door there lay Yugi curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the bed his wings were wrapped dangerously tight around him his body was shaking and convulsing and his breath was coming out in short gasps Yami approached the boy cautiously as he got closer he noticed tears streaming down his face. Yami was about to try to wake him when Yugi's entire body went limp and he screamed again his back arching.

'Man that kid has lungs!' Yami thought recovering from the deafening scream. He shook Yugi trying to wake him.

"Yugi!" he shouted the boys eyes snapped open he shot up his head rotating in all directions possible trying to figure out where he was this wasn't his small cage this was a big room with a big soft bed.

'bed, I've never had one of those before' Yugi thought, and there were posters all over the walls none of which had anatomy graphs and charts on them like his old home there were other things too things he'd never seen before. Yugi's eyes landed on Yami who was still holding onto him, he threw himself at the taller boy almost sending him off the bed.

"It wasn't a dream" he whispered. Yami looked down at Yugi surprised he felt the little one sigh and snuggled up closer to Yami's warm body falling back to sleep; Yami looked up at his Grandpa who had been standing in the doorway watching the entire scene. Yami unfastened Yugi's arms from around his neck and laid him back down on the bed Yugi immediately buried his head into the pillow; he got up and closed the door behind him as he left.

"Wander what that was about?" he asked his grandpa just shrugged, Yami yawned.

"You should get some sleep though" he said chuckling at his grandson.

"Yeah, sure, mind if I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"It's fine with me tomorrow's Saturday I'm thinking of not even opening the shop"

Yami grabbed some sheets and headed down stairs after setting up a makeshift bed on the couch he flopped down and almost immediately fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke with a gasp he quickly ripped the covers off of his body and jumped out of the bed looking around franticly trying to figure out where he was.

'Yami?' he thought relaxing now he remembered he was at Yami's home. He walked over to the door, feeling carpet under his bare feet for the first time, and opened it peeking out into the hallway. He stepped into the hallway warily he turned and went down the stairs since the other way was a dead end.

"Yami?" he said looking around at the bottom of the stairs he turned a corner and found himself in the living room he crept forward almost on all fours and saw Yami's feet hanging off the end of the couch he came around to see him. There was Yami in all his glory, if by glory you mean sprawled out all over the couch with his mouth hanging open, Yugi noticed the spot on his arm where a bullet had just barley grazed the skin. Yugi was tempted to touch the spot to see if it hurt as much as he thought he reached out his hand was inches away from it when Yami moaned and rolled over facing him his eyes opened when he felt something close to him

"Yugi? What are you doing down here?" Yugi squeaked and sped back towards the stairs Yami sat up and followed him. Yugi had tripped at the top of the stairs Yami caught up with him Yugi had again curled up into a ball and was covering his head with his arms.

"Yugi what's wrong?" he said kneeling next to him

"Don't hurt me I'll go back to bed just don't hurt me" he whimpered, Yami pulled Yugi into his arms

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you" he said stroking Yugi's hair lightly

"Yugi, you want to sleep with me, don't you?" Yugi nodded into Yami's shirt. Yami picked him up and carried him back down stairs and lay down with him still folded in his arms with Yami between him and the back of the couch. Yami looked over at the clock on the VCR, 4:20.

'Ohhh, I, am so glad Grandpa isn't opening the shop tomorrow' he thought falling back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: thank you for reading this chapter please R & R, good-bye I got to go take care of Cazi.

.


	3. Miracle mistake

Gruzzee: hello Gruzzee reporting in Cazi's feeling better he got over his cold so now he's up and flying right -literally-

Cazi: -from his perch on the stairway banister- Yup fit as an eagle, no more bed for me

Gruzzee: get down here bird brain and help me with this –holds up a big box marked (from: Japan)-

Cazi: oh, fine –pouts and opens the box for me-

Gruzzee: -big eyes- yay my shipment of Yugi plushies has come in –hands one out to all the nice reviewers- thank you to: Perished Hope, Pharaohs Angel, yaminakathy, Crouching Tigress, and PerennialOutlander, and anyone else that I missed.

Cazi: just pat him on the head and he sprouts wings

Gruzzee: and now while you guys are playing with those Yugi plushies I will begin the chapter and remember I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
-

  
Yami awoke with a weight on his chest he looked down to see Yugi cuddled up next to him with his ear pressed to his chest.

'Oh, yeah' he remembered now Yugi had woke him up by accident and tried to run away

'I wander why he said 'don't hurt me' what could those guys have done to him?' he thought, how could someone harm such a sweet special kid. He gently shifted Yugi so he could get up he started to cover Yugi with the blanket when he started whimpering, that's why Yugi had his head to Yami's chest he had been listening to his heartbeat. Yami shook him slightly to wake him he slowly opened his eyes

"Hi" Yami said

"You want some breakfast?" he asked

"Breakfast?" Yugi asked sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

'Good lord he doesn't know what breakfast is?' Yami thought incredulously

"Food?" he said taking a stab at that word

"Uh huh," Yugi swung his feet of the couch standing up and stretching. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Yugi stretching cause when he stretches all his wings stretch with him making him look about five times bigger. Yugi turned around

"What's so funny?" he asked as his wings seemed to work involuntarily and fold themselves behind him

"Nothing, come on I'll show you where the kitchen is" Yami led Yugi through the small house; Yugi was amazed by the smallest things he kept asking what everything was, which slightly concerned Yami from the sound of it Yugi had been kept in practical isolation almost his entire life so far. Yami finally made it to the kitchen after being stopped so many times by Yugi's questions. Grandpa was there cooking pancakes Yugi was sniffing the air for the new smell

"I smell something I've never smelled before" he told Yami. Yami sniffed too

"What you've never had pancakes before?"

"Nuh-uh, is it food?"

"Yeah"

"Yay food, when can I eat I haven't eaten in forever!" Yugi's eyes suddenly widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth; apparently he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Yugi is there something wrong?" Yami asked seating Yugi at the table. Suddenly an image flashed in front of Yugi's eyes it was a small room about as big as the kitchen it was dark and Yugi was sitting in a chair it looked like one of those chairs you see in a dentists office and there were people all around him with masks on and long white coats. Yugi suddenly jumped out of the chair Yami had sat him in looking scared; Yami had all ready sat down and grandpa was serving up the pancakes he tapped Yugi on the shoulder

"Something wrong my boy?" Yugi jumped away

'Who's that?!' unfortunately Yugi had jumped back far enough to trip over his chair and land in a feathery heap on the floor when his wings had tried to catch him. Yami rushed over to help him

"Yugi are you okay?" he asked helping him up

"I'm fine I-I've got to leave!" he said starting for the door Yami grabbed his wrist before he could get away. Yugi let out another one of his deafening screams (A.N: imagine the noise that the harpy lady makes except higher pitched) breaking down and crying

"Let me go I don't want you to get killed" he cried pulling weakly at his wrist a few of his smaller feathers had come out and were drifting down lazily. Yami crawled up to Yugi and slowly wrapped himself around his body making a sort of human shield pressing Yugi's head against his chest

"Shhhh, it's okay Yugi I'm not going to die I won't let anyone hurt you, sh, sh, sh" Yami whispered to him rubbing small circles on his back. Yugi shut his eyes tears still streaming down his face, and again he heard a familiar noise in his ear he liked it, it was kind of calming

"Yami I hear something" he said pushing his head up closer

"My heart."

"Oh, yeah" all the muscles under his hands relaxed as Yugi sighed he would have loved to sit there and listen to Yami's strong heartbeat forever but he knew he couldn't.

"Yugi, would you please tell me what is going on, why you flinch at almost everything that moves, why you think I might die, why you have wings?" Yami asked quietly

"I can't"

"Please, Yugi I won't tell anyone what you tell me"

"Okay" Yugi said sadly. Yami carried Yugi into the living room and sat him down on the couch with one arm still wrapped around his shoulders just in case he tried to run again.

"All right now tell me"

"W-well I think it all started twenty years ago I don't know w-w-w-who started it he came by once or twice while I was there and I only know what his motto was 'God has weakness man has none'. He wanted to be God, Yami, God! He researched for years hacking into government money to fund it and hire professionals I think it was twelve years ago he made a breakthrough he succeeded in making his first one h-he created my older brother of the project, man, he was smart Yami, I wish you could have met him, he was a great brother he's the one w-w-w-who s-p-pared my l-life" tears started to prick at the edges of Yugi's eyes Yami patted him on the back.

"It's okay Yugi I'm here for you keep going," he said rubbing his back.

"His life span had been shortened he had a set death from the beginning and his growth rate was quickened so they could harvest the necessary data off of him, he died when he was eight I was only three, Yami, do you realize what his death did to me even at that age I loved him and that man nicked his life like he was just another useless lab rat." Those tears that he had been holding back finally spilled over with one heart-wrenching sob into Yami's shoulder. Yami held onto him, that was horrible but something rang through his head.

'He wanted to be God, Yami, God!' This guy had tried to play the role of God and had succeeded in doing so but the main questions where, why, and how.

"I know Yugi I lost my parents when I was little too but still why do you think I'm going to die?" Yugi sniffled wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"I had a sister too she was born a couple years before me she was a lot like him she was really strong and when I mean strong I mean when I was four she got really mad at one of the doctors she picked up one of their desks and threw it at him" he said giggling slightly

"She made me happy she played with me when ever they weren't testing her she made the funniest faces for me, then last year someone came and visited us he didn't look like the normal people who saw us, who always wore masks and long coats, he just wore a jacket and jeans like a normal person he was really nice to us and treated us like friends he came back once or twice but they found out he was visiting us at night and sent out hunters after him they brought him back in chains and woke my sister up they took her away kicking and screaming and put her in one of those tanks along with that man and they didn't come out. So now there was just me no others had been made they thought that now was the time to finally get rid of me since my brother and sister were gone; so they abandoned me they took all the research with them and locked me in that cage, but I picked the lock and got out but I didn't know where to go so I just stayed there. Then you came along and well here I am." He finished sadly

"But why would they want to get rid of you, you seem fine to me" Yami said looking him over.

"I wasn't supposed to live, they had taken DNA from my brother he had these big, big, strong, brown wings" Yugi stretched his arms out as wide as he could to emphasize how big. "They wanted more specimens like him with normal life spans, so they took his DNA and injected it into a bunch of embryos I was one of them but for some reason they decided to stop that project they were afraid that when we were grown up we'd turn on them, so they tried to destroy all of them but somehow I survived so they just kept me going when I was actually born they tried to kill me but big brother got in the way and protected me he let me grow and he took care of me he liked me I looked a lot like him except he had blond spiky hair and had brown wings and well look at me you can see the difference and after big brother died. I just had my sister and losing big brother hurt and I knew why he died so when they started testing me I'd flunk all the tests on purpose though I did turn in some of the coolest looking mazes drawn on those test papers that's how I got my name, Yugi. But they knew I was smart and forced me they would hit me with a riding crop like a stubborn mule and when my smarts wouldn't satisfy them they used my body they ran all kinds of tests on me and they never allowed me to fly even though I wanted to they beat me when I cried at night whenever I went to find my brother or sister at night when I had a bad dream if they found me they would hit me and yell at me to go back to my cage so you see that's why they didn't want me I was a mistake and shouldn't have been born" he ended crying.

"That's horrible not to mention illegal no person should be put through that they should be stopped they don't deserve to live after taking so many lives!" Yami said

"There has to be some way to stop them, do you know where they might have gone?" Yami asked him

"N-n-no! Don't chase them you could end up like him if you do, and I don't want you to go!" Yugi yelled clinging onto Yami. Unfortunately when he grabbed Yami he grabbed onto the spot on his shoulder where the bullet had nicked, and Yami hissed in pain. Yugi let go and looked at him.

"You got hurt," he said pointing to the bullet wound, Yami looked at it he had forgotten all about it.

"That? It doesn't hurt much you on the other hand need some attention and clothes" he said realizing that Yugi was still in the small hospital gown and he could see some healing scratches on the back of his arms and probably else where too.

"I get clothes I've never had real clothes before either" he said his eyes lighting up

"Yes but first you need a bath I'll fix up some cloths for you later" Yami said getting up. He led Yugi upstairs to the bathroom he left him there while he changed into cloths that could get wet. He went back to the bathroom and closed and locked the door he filled the bathtub with plenty of lukewarm water and asked Yugi to strip and get in. Yugi had a slightly different physique too he was extremely thin but had a big well muscled chest if Yami remembered right birds had huge hearts and lungs and better chest muscles for flight so to Yugi that was natural. When Yugi turned to get in the tub and Yami got a good look at his back just as he thought Yugi's back was covered in thin long scratches and bruises and so were the outsides of his calves. Yugi eased himself into the water lying down to get his wings good and wet too Yami set out to clean his hair as Yugi relaxed; he squeaked a little when Yami hit knots in his hair before he rinsed it out.

"Sit up please" Yami asked Yugi once he was done with his hair Yugi leaned up for him his wings where now good and soaked so they drooped down. Yami handed Yugi a bar of soap and washcloth for him to do his front side (A.N: get your mind out of the gutters guys Yami's just helping the poor kid with a bath) Yami gently washed his back being careful around the scratches and bruises. As Yami got closer to his wings Yugi started to twitch every time he got close,

"Yugi why do you do that?" he asked

"Do what?"

"This" he tapped one of Yugi's wings to show him

"Oh that" he said as he twitched yet again

"A while back I snuck past the guards and made it outside I made a little too much noise flapping and trying to fly and one of the guards caught me so to teach me a lesson they laid me down and clipped my wings I moved around to much so they yanked out a couple of my primaries which might I add hurts a lot and I guess I've been like that ever since" he explained as Yami tried to finish his back

"If I really think about it I can stop it for a little while." He added as Yami finished his job. Yami stood him up and gave him a towel Yugi grabbed a couple of spare ones, laid them out on the floor as he sat down to dry out his wings.

"Hey Yugi I'm going to go fix up your' cloths, um, about how long does it take for you to do that?"

"Er, about an hour I can do it in less if you want me to"

"No, no take all the time you want" he said leaving. He almost ran right into Grandpa as he turned out of the bathroom.

"What are you up to?" he said suspiciously

"Just getting Yugi some cloths grandpa. I've got to fix something up for him other than that other thing he was wearing at least until we can figure out a way to get some other cloths" he explained

"Well, proceed, then just don't do anything too weird," he said chuckling as he went back down stairs. Yami hurried into his room and started searching through his closet for his cloths that were to small he found one of his leather tank tops and a pair of jeans he grabbed a pair of scissors off his desk.

'Sorry old friend' Yami took the tank top and started cutting what he did was cut chest on down on the back of the garment then brought a couple of loose straps from the front and made it to tie in the back. He took the newly cut shirt and pants to Yugi who was just finishing up his wings and had a handful of feathers that had come out while he was drying.

"Yugi I've got your cloths now" he said handing Yugi the things he had picked out he got the pants on just fine but then he held up the shirt.

"Um, how am I supposed to get this on?" he said looking over his shoulder at his own wings.

"Like this" he said taking the shirt and slipping it over his head and helping him tie it in the back leaving his wings free to move, he looked at him self in the mirror then he turned to Yami who'd been watching him the whole time and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Yami this is the best"

"Actually that's only temporary until I can get you some better cloths" he said smiling

"Now go downstairs and eat you must be starving" he said pushing Yugi out the door

"What about you?"

"I'll be down in a little bit I just need to clean up and I'll be right down," he said shutting the door behind him. He picked up one of the feathers Yugi had left off the counter and looked at it closely

'Wow I can't believe it I've got a real bird boy in my house and the boy is the nicest person in the world even though he's been treated like dirt before I guess he thinks of me as the family he never had,' Yami thought putting the feather in his pocket he bandaged himself up and went downstairs to join Yugi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Gruzzee: aw you've got to admit that was kind of sweet the way Yami treats Yugi and that heart thing I was playing with at the beginning is going to play into the story later

Cazi: ah I guess so but you came up with a horrible past for the poor guy I mean you killed his brother and sister.

Gruzzee: I know and I still kinda feel bad about that but it's gonna get better now this was just kind of a filler chapter and now Yugi's gonna get to meet Jonouchi-kun ((oops))

Cazi: don't give it all away screwy

Gruzzee: sorry Cazi now all you out there in the 3D world pleez R & R and come back for more. Oh and here's another plushie for my beta reader without whom my punctuation would be horrible.


	4. Warning: Shopping can be deadly

Gruzzee: Hi it's me Gruzzee and here's my buddy Cazi ((dull))  
  
Cazi: Gruzzee why so down you should be happy  
  
Gruzzee: what for? Mom's arrived and causin' hell for me I'm not even allowed on the computer late like I normally am ((sigh))  
  
Cazi: Well I have someone here who will cheer you up. ((Leads Gruzzee to the door))  
  
Gruzzee: Who?  
  
Cazi: your favorite four people in the world ((opens said door))  
  
Yami, Yugi, Marik, and Ryou: Hi Gruzzee!  
  
Gruzzee: Cazi you sweet heart you are a life saver ((hugs Cazi)) thank you so much I feel so much better. How can I repay you?  
  
Cazi: start the chapter and give me your dueling deck  
  
Gruzzee: sure Cazi I get working on that. I don't own Yu-gi-oh if ya sue me all you'll get is pocket lint.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
-  
  
Yugi walked into the kitchen, Mr. Motou was cleaning up the food he had dropped when Yugi fell. Yugi stood there shuffling his feet nervously, when he looked up at the boy,  
  
"Why don't you come in and sit down, Yugi?" he said smiling kindly at him  
  
"I'm sorry for making such a mess sir" he said taking a seat at the table  
  
"Don't worry about it Yugi I've seen worse from Yami" Yugi giggled at that, it was very hard for him to see Yami making a mess of anything.  
  
", and by all means call me Grandpa your part of the family now" he said giving Yugi a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes which he started to scarf it down hungrily. Yami appeared in the doorway wearing an outfit similar to Yugi's, except his pants were leather; Yugi looked up when he entered, Yami was holding a jacket in his arms. He walked up to Yugi and draped the jacket over his shoulders  
  
"Hey Yugi" he said sitting down and grabbing a plate.  
  
"How would you like to go shopping with me today?" He asked watching Yugi try to see what Yami had put on him without taking it off  
  
"Really I can come with you?"  
  
"Yeah I need you there if I'm going to be buying cloths for you" he said smiling at Yugi's reaction  
  
"I'd love to come." He started back to eating his breakfast before he realized it he'd eaten three plates worth of food, and he still looked pretty thin.  
  
"You really have an appetite there Yugi" Grandpa said picking up the dishes.  
  
"I was starving I haven't eaten in almost a week" Yugi explained standing  
  
"Can we go now?" he asked Yami leaving the jacket on the chair  
  
"Not so fast" Yami said grabbing the jacket Yugi had left behind  
  
"You have to wear this" he said grabbing Yugi before he reached the doorway  
  
"But why? I don't feel safe with that on" Yugi asked sounding like a little kid  
  
"Trust me Yugi you're safer with it than without it" Yami said trying to get Yugi to put the jacket on  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because some people are afraid of new things and if those people saw your wings they might try to hurt you and I don't want that to happen" he said sighing.  
  
"People will think I'm a freak huh?"  
  
"No Yugi you aren't a freak you're just special" he said as Yugi picked at the jacket Yami had put on him  
  
"Okay" he said dully Yami patted him on the head  
  
"Now Yugi cheer up it's only going to be temporary" he said grabbing Yugi's hand and leading him out into the sunlight.  
  
"Eek!" Yugi squeaked as the sunlight hit his eyes Yami looked down at him and then at the sun for a few seconds it had stopped raining some time in the night and the sun was out and shining. Yugi tried to get back inside the shop and into to the darkness again but Yami kept a hold of him he turned and looked at Yami his pupils had shrunk to the size of pinpoints due to the sudden light, but were slowly growing as he got used to it; he blinked a few times trying to get Yami into a better focus.  
  
"Yugi, you okay?" he asked as Yugi blinked at him  
  
"Uh-huh" Yugi said rubbing his eyes  
  
"I haven't seen daylight since I was little bity" he said coming closer to Yami  
  
"Well it's not going to be like that anymore; you'll get plenty of sun, food, and exercise" he said happily leading Yugi down the side walk. They arrived at the store, Yugi looked around at all the cloths to choose from and then down at his own tight-fitting shirt that had been fixed specially for him.  
  
"How am I going to wear these?" he asked when Yami tried to show him a shirt  
  
"I'm going to fix them up for you when we get home" he said holding the black shirt up to Yugi to see if it was his size. They picked out a few different outfits which included one that looked almost exactly like Yami's, neck belt and all; Yami paid for the cloths and left with Yugi in tow. On their way back they had to stop at a traffic light the sun was beaming down with no clouds to get in the way making it hotter than usual Yugi was starting to sweat profusely looking up at the long light. He was standing behind Yami who didn't notice as he started to sway dangerously the light changed and the small group of people that had accumulated at the corner started to move, pushing Yugi along. Halfway across Yugi suddenly collapsed breathing way too fast he was just trying to breath but was overheating with that jacket on; Yami didn't notice, thinking Yugi was still following him, he kept walking. Yugi was laying there in the road gasping for breath trying to cry out for Yami. The light changed back and he heard the cars next to him rev up when suddenly he felt himself being picked up off the ground by the waist; the next second he felt himself being set down against a wall he was still gasping for air his eyes rolling back into his head. The stranger took Yugi's jacket off and laid him down on the ground with a gasp, he tilted Yugi's head back and started to give him mouth to mouth until the little guy was breathing again Yugi started taking huge breaths of air in again the stranger was fanning him with a book  
  
"Hey kid, are ya aright?" he said. Yugi coughed a few times before he started to yell  
  
"YAMI!!!" he tried to get away but the stranger held him in place "sit still for a little bit or ya might..." before he got the words out Yugi was on his feet he took about two steps and fell in a flurry of feathers. "fall." He finished.  
  
Yami heard Yugi scream and came running when he arrived at the scene he saw that a tall blond man was holding Yugi up and fanning him seemingly unaware that the boy he was holding had wings sprouting out of his back. He ran up to Yugi dropping his bags  
  
"Yugi!" he knelt down next to him  
  
"What happened?" he asked the blond. Yugi was still coughing slightly  
  
"De little guy ovaheated" he said  
  
"Yous should keep a closa eye on your broder"  
  
"He isn't my brother, but thank you so much. What's your name?" he said trying to pick Yugi up  
  
"Katsuya Jonouchi, Jou for short" he said smiling and shaking Yami's hand  
  
"how can I repay you, Jou?" suddenly one of Yugi's bigger feathers fell out as Jou shook Yami's hand He picked it up and looked at it then at Yugi and back at the feather.  
  
"Holy cow dose are real aren't dey?" he said trying to get a better look at Yugi now; Yami looked down at Yugi he just realized that he wasn't wearing his jacket  
  
"Umm..."  
  
'Well I guess there's no avoiding it now' Yami thought  
  
"Yes, please don't tell anyone else."  
  
"Sure I won't tell" he said holding up his hand and crossing his heart. Yami turned and tried to pick up his shopping bags with Yugi still in his arms  
  
"Need a little help dere?" he asked over his shoulder noticing Yugi was asleep  
  
"Yeah could you help?" Yami said sheepishly Jou picked up Yami's bags easily and followed Yami home.  
  
"So dat means you two aren't related right?" Jou asked as Yami unlocked the back door to the game shop  
  
"Yes, I just found him yesterday he's staying with me and my grandpa" he said opening the door. He entered and laid Yugi out on the couch  
  
"Just set the bags down over there he said pointing next to the couch as he rummaged through the drawers looking for a pair of scissors. Jou set the things down and knelt down next to Yugi he was looking at the wings coming out of his back stunned.  
  
"Dat's awesome, can he actually fly?" he said pulling one of the wings out  
  
"Yeah, he's only flown one time though, and just about got killed, oh and he'd probably like it if you stopped messing with his wings he's very sensitive about that." Yami said sitting down next to Yugi who looked like he was really tensing up in his sleep due to the contact.  
  
"Oh sorry" Jou stopped touching and settled for just looking  
  
"Dat's just so mind blowing dough was he born like that?"  
  
"Yes, well, no, it's more like he was created like that"  
  
"Waddaya mean?" Jou asked as he watched Yami start cutting up the shirts he'd bought for Yugi  
  
"Yugi was created; he's kind of like one of those experiments gone awry like you read about in sci-fi books"  
  
"Wow! That's pretty cool, where'd ya find him?"  
  
"I found him out in the woods on the north side of town, I wouldn't go up there if I were you though" Yami said casually Jou seemed like the kind of guy you could trust.  
  
"Why?" he said curiously  
  
"Cause the guy's who created him tried to abandon him they left him to starve but I found him and they're after me they didn't get a good look at me and they might think you're me" he said finishing up Yugi's first shirt.  
  
"Oh, well I gotta get going, my little sister is waitin' for me at home maybe you can introduce Yugi to her someday." He said standing and going to the door  
  
"If ya ever need me just call!" Jou said as he went out the door Yami just smiled  
  
'He seems like a nice guy' he thought to himself. For the next few hours Yami worked on Yugi's shirts when he reached the bottom of the bag he felt something soft and lumpy his picked it up it was a small plushie angel that Yugi had asked him to buy it wasn't anything really extravagant just a little angel with blond hair, brown wings, and a little white gown. (A.N: sound familiar?) Yami smiled at the thought Yugi had said it looked like his big brother; he put the plushie under Yugi's arm and the little boy gripped onto it. Yami stood wondering where his grandfather had disappeared to he wandered into the kitchen there was a note stuck to the fridge.  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
Got an urgent call from my friend in America had to leave will be back in a week or two.  
  
See you soon, Grandpa  
  
The note was written really fast obviously; so he and Yugi would have the house to themselves for a while. Yami heard a Yawn behind him he turned around to see Yugi standing there holding his plushie and rubbing his eyes  
  
"Yugi? What are you doing up? Are you feeling all right?" he said  
  
"I feel fine, I'm hungry" he said sleepily Yami looked at the clock it was all ready somewhere around 2:00 in the afternoon.  
  
"Okay what do you like?"  
  
'Dumb question there Yami' he thought immediately when Yugi looked at him confused  
  
"never mind I'm just going to order some pizza" he said grabbing the phone and starting to dial the local pizza shop Yugi just sat there at the table as Yami ordered a pizza for the two of them. Yugi was sitting the playing with his little angel doll on the table when Yami sat down  
  
"Yugi are you okay?" he asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah Yami why do you ask?" Yugi replied  
  
"Well you just about suffocated earlier I'm just making sure"  
  
"Oh," Yugi looked down like he'd done something wrong  
  
"I don't know what happened I just suddenly got really dizzy and I couldn't breath I tried to get you to help but you just kept going then someone picked me up I still couldn't breath it hurt it felt like someone was strangling me then that guy did something and I could breath again. That guy where did that guy go I didn't get to thank him!" he said suddenly.  
  
"Calm down Yugi his name was Jou he's a good guy you'll be seeing him again probably" he said. Suddenly the phone started ringing Yami picked it up.  
  
"Motou residence Yami speaking" he said  
  
"Hey Yami can I come over?"  
  
"Jou? You just left three hours ago what do you want"  
  
"I've got someone to show you, and Yami, you won't believe who it is."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Gruzzee: Cliffy yay my first true cliffhanger (I think) I like this chapter  
  
Cazi: ((in the background)) I play Ultimate Fiend in attack mode that takes out your necrophier that means I win Bakura ((HA! HA! HA!))  
  
Marik: I told you, he had you cornered almost the entire time  
  
Gruzzee: yay Cazi. No! Don't you dare face Yami ((back to the audience)) you guys R & R and come back for more. 


	5. taken under the wing

-------------Previously----------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Motou residence Yami speaking" he said  
  
"Hey Yami can I come over?"  
  
"Jou? You just left three hours ago what do you want"  
  
"I've got someone to show you, and Yami, you won't believe who it is." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sure Jou who is it?" Yami asked wandering who Jou had met that he thought Yami should meet.  
  
"Good I'll bring him over" Jou said quickly before hanging up  
  
"Who was that Yami?" Yugi asked from his seat at the table  
  
"It was Jou he said he has someone for me to meet" Yami said sitting back down with the phone still in hand. He was thinking of something to do while they waited for the pizza and Jou. The door bell rang and Yami got up to get it as soon as he opened the door Jou came bustling in with someone in his arms just before Yami closed the door though a girl with shoulder length brown hair hurried in after him.  
  
"Hi Yami I hope you don't mind dat I brought my sister wid me she just didn't want to leave him behind" Jou said quickly. Yami put a hand on Jou's shoulder to get him to stop moving around the living room so much  
  
"Jou slow down who did you find?" he said slowly  
  
"Him" Jou said holding out the child in his arms. Yami's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, it was a little boy he looked like he was only about Yugi's age his skin was so pale it almost looked white; and his hair was pure white and what struck Yami dumb was the fact that this boy also had six beautiful white wings, just like Yugi, the boy was completely unconscious. Yugi walked in to see who it was and saw who Jou was holding out to Yami,  
  
"Ryou!" he almost yelled he practically flew at Jou grabbing the unconscious boy in a bone crushing hug  
  
"Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!" he squealed happily  
  
"Yugi you know this person?" Yami asked trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"Yes, it's Ryou and he's alive! He's alive!" Yugi said ecstatic over seeing this  
  
'Ryou' he quieted down within seconds and was emitting a soft cooing sound kind of like a mourning dove.  
  
"Wow! Yugi's energetic when he's awake, huh?" Jou said staring at the pair of angels sitting on the floor.  
  
"no, he's just happy, I didn't know there where more like him he just said he had a brother and a sister and both were killed he didn't say anything about there being more" Yami responded.  
  
"Awww" the two heard behind them Yami turned to see Jou's sister standing there  
  
"Oh yeah, dis is my sista, Serenity" Jou said ruffling her hair  
  
"She's de one who found him"  
  
"I found him when I got home, asleep on the couch when he woke up he saw me, panicked, and fainted" she explained shuffling her feet.  
  
"He's my little brother" Yami heard Yugi say  
  
"What do you mean? You said that you only had one brother and sister" Yami asked kneeling down next to him and feeling the unconscious ones forehead  
  
"I never met him face to face I just saw him through glass, he was born... different" Yugi said quietly still holding onto Ryou  
  
"What do you mean by different?" Yami asked trying to get Yugi to let go so he could pick Ryou up.  
  
"he was born with one eye blind, white hair, and his heart wouldn't work right he was supposed to be my nest mate but for a lot of his life he was kept alive on ventilators and other things but after they got his heart fixed they kept him away from me. I could still go see him through a window in his room and then I found out why. He is a special one even more than my brother, he is a telepath, and he spoke to me through the glass constantly. one day I went to his window and he was gone, I haven't seen him since I thought they'd killed him like all the others but he's all right. He's all right." Yugi explained nuzzling the other.  
  
"Ahhh..." Ryou moaned as Yugi held him his eyes opened slowly as he gazed at Yami and Yugi through half lidded eyes Yugi was right one of Ryou's eyes was an unnatural shade of light blue. Suddenly a set of images flashed through Yami's head as Ryou looked at him: a tank holding what looked like a human baby with slightly spiked hair and small wings floating in reddish- orange liquid, a picture of Yugi with his face pressed against a window looking in on a white rooms occupant, and the last one was a picture of the occupant's hand pressed up against the glass where Yugi had his pressed and he heard a quiet voice thinking  
  
'There are more like me?' Yami's eyes widened as he realized that had been Ryou's memories those were his thoughts. As Ryou's eyes seemed to focus in on Yami's his eyes suddenly shot open and he started struggling to get away he started flapping his wings trying to scare away his captors. Feathers went flying everywhere as the half blind child fought to escape Yugi finally let go of him and the child went flying (A.N: not literally) and hit the wall staring wildly at them all he dropped into a fighting position wings stuck out and prickling up he looked like a caged tiger instead of the innocent little kid he'd looked like seconds before his eyes still held the same fear though. Yami tried to come closer to him  
  
--stay away from me! -- He heard Ryou's voice scream in his head Yami proceeded to come closer  
  
-- I kill you, I kill you! -- He heard the voice hissed deeply sounding completely different, now he got it this kid had learned how to change his mental voice to sound menacing to fit his pose, it was a bluff. Yami got close enough to where he could have touched Ryou if he wanted  
  
--Ahhhh! -- was all Yami heard before the little guy collapsed forward onto him, his entire form trembled in Yami's arms with the effort of trying to stay up and fight Yami off, unsuccessfully.  
  
--No, not again, I don't want to go back, so... close... -- he thought clinging onto Yami's shirt another images flashed by in his head: a bright light, a person leaning over him with a mask on and some kind of scalpel in it's hand, and a deafening scream that sounded a lot like Yugi's except it sounded a little strangled. Yami had to shake his head to get the sound to go away; Ryou was out again with a tight grip on his shirt  
  
"Dat was very unexpected" Joey said from the couch  
  
"The poor kid's in pain" Yami said lifting Ryou easily  
  
"He thinks I was gong to hurt him" Yami said setting him down in one of the other chairs Yugi sat next to him emitting that cooing noise again.  
  
"Well I guess we should get going?" Jou said standing with Serenity  
  
"Here's my number if ya need me" he said handing Yami a piece of paper with his phone number on it  
  
"Um thanks" Yami took the number Jou left with Serenity glancing at Ryou as they went.  
  
"Stop, stop, I kill, I kill!" he heard Ryou screech behind him he spun around to see Yugi trying to hold onto Ryou who looked like he was having a nightmare  
  
"Ryou, Ryou it's me Yugi remember me"  
  
"Yugi? Help me help me they're going to hurt me" Yugi's breathing had gone up he looked like he was starting to get scared too  
  
"It's all right Ryou I'm right here your okay" Ryou was practically climbing Yugi trying to grip him tighter  
  
"Hold me I can't feel you hold me!" he cried  
  
"Shh, I'm right here I'm holding you your safe your all right" Yugi said stroking Ryou's hair lightly as he cried in his arms  
  
"Yugi is he going to be okay?" Yami asked after watching the slightly disturbing scene  
  
"he's going to be all right he was having a horrible memory of when I was born; you see he was alive before me he had sight sound everything but they kept his actual birth back because of his heart so he got to see me born first and saw them try to kill me" Yugi said sadly. Yami sat there dumbfounded  
  
"Yugi, tell me, how many of you are there?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Yami yell getting frustrated and slightly angry  
  
"I-I don't know" he cried scared of Yami and curling up with Ryou; Yami's eyes softened realizing what he'd done  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, please don't cry" he said  
  
"I'm just confused, I don't know what to do" he said to himself sounding trapped. Yugi got up and walked over to Yami  
  
"It's okay Yami we'll help you" he said hugging him close. Ryou started to wake up again his left eye opened looking around and thought he was seeing double as he looked at Yami and Yugi he tried to get up but just as he was standing Yami looked up from Yugi to see him sneaking towards the door and whispered  
  
"Yugi, your friend is trying to escape again" with an amused tone in his voice Yugi turned to look at the unsuspecting Ryou and whistled  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked sweetly Ryou froze on spot and looked at him  
  
"Y-Yugi? Is that you?" he said nervously  
  
"Yeah it's me don't be afraid he won't bite" Yugi replied pointing to Yami who was still sitting behind him. Ryou came closer to Yugi very cautiously first touching his face then his arms before the taller boy drew him into a hug with tears welling up in his eyes  
  
"Yugi it's really you!" Yugi started to hug him back but before he knew it the boy let out a gasp of pain his fingers digging into Yugi's shirt.  
  
--Pain! Pain! Owwww! -- Yugi heard him yell into his head Yami noticed Ryou starting to seize up  
  
"Yugi let me see him for a second" he said wanting to take care of him he took Ryou out of Yugi's arms and laid him out on the couch and started to remove the upper half of his gown reveling his back, Yugi was sitting at his head whispering reassuring works to him and telling him Yami wasn't going to hurt him. Yami gasped at what he saw two huge dark purple bruise covered his right shoulder and his lower back Ryou hissed loudly when Yami's hand came in contact with one of them Ryou's hands were gripping the couch until his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Yugi go to the bathroom under the sink you'll find a hot water bottle fill it for me and bring it down here" he said  
  
"And bring some bandages too" Yugi darted off to get the things Yami had asked for. Yami sat next Ryou trying to comfort him stroking his hair as the boy whimpered  
  
"How did you get these?" Yami asked calmly already knowing where they had probably come from  
  
-- I, I crashed into someone's balcony for the first... the second was from them -- he thought trying to forget it, and accidentally showing Yami a picture of him crashing onto Jou's apartment balcony.  
  
--I'm sorry -- he heard him say sadly  
  
"For what?" Yami asked  
  
-- For the threats -- he sighed  
  
"That's all right I knew you were just bluffing, Yugi was scared of me too when we first met" Yami replied  
  
"Your safe here" Yugi came back with the hot water bottle and bandages Yami took them and Yugi sat back down  
  
"Ryou this may hurt a little" he said he applied the bottle to Ryou's back he let out a strangled cry when the bottle touched his skin but it slowly turned into a sigh as heat seeped into his hurting muscles relaxing them. Yami left it there for a few minutes then moved it to Ryou's shoulder Ryou only twitched when he did but relaxed again almost immediately. After a little bit Yami took the bottle off and slowly sat Ryou up and wrapped a couple of bandages around his middle and his shoulder  
  
"There, better now?" Yami said smiling Ryou nodded and smiled  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Yami"  
  
"Thank you Yami" he said wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.  
  
------------ Outside (across the street) ----------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Sir we have confirmation the target is in sight" a man said looking through the window of the Yami's living room from behind a tree.  
  
"Good now don't loose him again or it'll be your hide" a voice said over the phone  
  
"Yes sir" the man took something off his belt, pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ryou looked up from Yami's shoulder soon enough to see the grenade being thrown it broke through the glass  
  
"YAMI! MOVE!" he shouted pulling Yami backwards with him and Yugi over the couch just in time. The grenade went off with a huge boom, Yami looked over the couch to see the small crater the grenade had made in the middle of the room and saw another fly through the window and roll along the floor he ducked back behind the couch as this one also went off. Yami grabbed Yugi and Ryou and ran with them Yugi managed to grab his little angel plushie as Yami ran towards the door another grenade flew through the broken window this one seemed to shake the entire house when it exploded. Yami flew through the door as the house seemed to shake another explosion sent the door bursting outward after Yami shut it sending him flying with the other two who were already crying. That's about all the poor small house could take as the first floor collapsed simultaneously bringing down the second floor with it. Yami watched as his home was destroyed he sat there trying to comfort Ryou and Yugi as sirens blared in the background.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gruzzee: Wow! Yugi's got a little brother and Yami lost his home  
  
Cazi: and someone tried to assassinate them gee  
  
Gruzzee: well I go back to school tomorrow (August 3, 2004) I had to think of something good to end this chapter with (of course TBC) so you guys read and review and come back for more. 


	6. night scare & image share

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami hoisted himself and the other two up off the ground as they cried on his shoulders Yugi clutching his little angel plushie. Yami started to walk he needed to get to the closest phone possible when a bullet whizzed by he turned to see a man in fatigues holding a small pistol with a silencer on it. Yami's eyes widened and he turned to run he saw another bullet whiz by he picked up speed he just had to get around the next corner

--Yami put me down-- he heard Ryou say in his head

"No way" he said still running

--I can fly you can't and Yugi's too scared to-- Ryou tried to convince him

"All right when I set you down find Jou, remember that balcony you crashed into find it" he said slowing down just enough to let Ryou down. Ryou launched himself pushing him self off the ground and into the sky, watching as Yami as he ran around a corner before he flew off toward Jou's. He heard a final shot fired at him missing by inches he turned in mid air and focused in on the man

-- MISSED ME! -- He screamed as loud as possible at him adding a loud raspberry at the end snickering as the man held his head and started running in the opposite direction he winged his way towards Jou's home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou arrived at Jou's apartment landing extremely hard on the balcony unable to slow down he got up and started pounding on the glass door Jou came to the door sliding it open sleepily. Ryou shot in

"Ryou?" he said surprised as Ryou grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the front door

"Yami... gun... trouble..." he panted still pulling

"Yami's in trouble?!" Jou yelled he finally started walking with Ryou towards the door. Ryou suddenly collapsed next to him curling up and holding his side Jou bent down and looked at him he carefully pried Ryou's hand away from his side to see a small wound where what looked like a bullet had just grazed the skin, that last bullet hadn't missed after all. Jou picked him up easily and laid him out on the couch

"You stay here, tell me where Yami is" he said brushing Ryou's white bangs out of his eyes. Ryou looked up into Jou's brown eyes, seeing his reflection, he sent Jou his memory of Yami running away from the rubble that was his old home and diving around the corner, with Yugi in his arms, as he was shot at; Ryou blocked out the rest. Jou shook his head and stood to leave

"Yugi" he heard Ryou say

"It's okay Yugi will be here soon, I promise" he said running out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall figure stood from his chair behind his desk his eyes focused on the man before him

"What do you mean they got away?" he said coldly

"Well sir, um... they are, well..." he stuttered nervously

"You imbecile if anyone else finds out about those two do you know what could happen!" he spat

"years of research down the drain because an idiot like you couldn't shoot a pair of lab experiments and their little 'friend'" he yelled his voice booming in the huge room his palms flat on his desk suddenly his eyes widened then narrowed back down grinning as he looked at the man cowering before him

"tell you what I'll give you one more chance you will go back there and capture their 'friend' don't kill him just capture him ruff him up if you wish, leave a little blood behind if you know what I mean something to lead them by and bring him back here to me" he told waving the man off. Once he was gone he sat back down in his chair he picked up a picture off his desk he grinned at it; it was a picture him holding a baby in his arms a few feathers poked out of the blanket the baby was wrapped in and it looked like it had the beginnings of black red and blond hair in it's head. He tilted his head back in his chair and started to mumble

"Hush little baby don't you cry, papa's gonna sing you a lullaby" and started laughing sadistically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami sat there on the sidewalk gently stroking Yugi's back as he cried into his shoulder

"Shhh, it's going to be all right your safe now" he whispered hugging Yugi's small body to him Yugi had been traumatized he wanted Ryou there he want someone that could comfort him Yami remembered the noise Yugi had made when he had first met Ryou and decided to try it he started to hum and try to roll the noise to make it sound similar. He must have done something right when he felt every muscle relax under his hands and he felt Yugi trying to burry his head closer to Yami's throat where the sound was resonating from.

"Yami?!" he looked up to see Jou running towards him he smiled up at him from the sidewalk

"Yami, are you all right?" he said holding out his hand to help him up

"We're fine Yugi's a little shook up about it but we're just fine, where is Ryou?" he said taking the offered hand

"Back at my place he had anoder rough landing on my back step; so where's dat joik who was shootin atcha" he said punching his fist into his hand making Yugi flinch and whimper

"Jou, he's gone, Ryou scared him off for us" he said calming Yugi down.

"Can we stay with you for a while?" he asked

"Since I no longer have a home"

"Sure my home is yours" he said slapping Yami on the back and leading him off towards his apartment.

They arrived as it was getting dark Jou started to unlock the door when he heard a squeak from behind it and a small hiss. Jou and Yami peeked around the door to see what was wrong, both noises had come from Ryou Serenity was sitting next to him with a bottle of antiseptic in one hand and a Band-Aid in the other Ryou was hissing quietly as she treated the small bullet wound Ryou turned his head to look at the door and smiled weakly at them

"Yugi?" when he saw Yami next to Jou. Yugi was asleep on Yami's shoulder

"No, Yami" he replied coming all the way in he gently laid Yugi down in a chair with his plushie

"Are you all right?" he asked Ryou who was already trying to sit up

-- I got too cocky-- he responded making a motion with his hands with one out flat and his other hit it and skidded. "Crashed again huh?" Ryou nodded "we'll just have to help that" he said patting him on the head Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him sniffling. Yami put his hands on Ryou's back, holding him, when he realized that he was shivering his skin was freezing cold he was hanging onto Yami for warmth too. Ryou looked up to see Jou standing there with an expression that pretty much screamed 'poor kid'

-- Thank you -- he whispered to Jou then he absently started crying

-- Cold, so cold -- into Yami's head and gripping tighter onto him.

"Jou do you have any spare blankets around here?" Yami asked pulling Ryou away from him reluctantly

"Yeah I'll getcha one" he replied signaling Serenity to come with him. Once they were in the hallway Jou crouched down next to her and broke the news to her

"Serenity, Yami, Yugi and Ryou are gonna be livin wid us for a while, okay?" her eyes lit up when she heard that

"Really!" she said happily

"Yeah now be nice and get them some food Ryou looks almost starved, I'll be there in a second" Jou said pushing her off towards the kitchen. He got a few blankets for them and returned

"here ya go" he said smiling Yami had taken a place next to Ryou on the couch and Yugi was still out cold in his chair Yami took the blankets and draped one over Ryou and himself and the other went to Yugi, who snuggled down into it until all you could see was his hair. Jou left to help Serenity with dinner;

"Ryou, you okay?" Yami said

-- Yes -- he said huddling down lower

"How did you get away anyway?" he asked curious, he felt Ryou shiver next to him

"It okay you don't have to answer" Yami said

-- N-n-no I want to tell -- he said hurriedly

--It just hurt so much; I was half way under anesthetic they were about to, well you know what they normally use that stuff for-- Yami nodded

--I went nuts for some reason my body reacted before my mind I took a scalpel and ran they cornered me and I struck out at the closest person and I stabbed him; I stabbed master, father, boss, I don't care who they call him I got him in the arm. -- Yami heard an evil little cackle added to that though that sent shivers up his spine

--I ran past him but he knocked me down and held me on the floor with the heel of his boot he almost crushed my back -- he sent Yami and image of him landing on the floor and a loud scream of pain

--he went to pick me up and I bit him I remember running then breaking through a window and something cold and my wings took over and before I knew what was happening I hit Jou's back porch I got up and came in here and I fainted when the anesthetic set in -- he finish snuggling down closer to Yami

"Ryou, you said you actually saw the man that started all this did you ever hear his real name?" Ryou shook his head

"Oh" there was an uneasy silence

"Yugi told us that you are his little brother,"

-- Yeah I know I don't look like it, I'm not really a brother that's just what Yugi calls us -- he laughed a little

-- I'm no more his brother than you are my dad --

"I'd like to be" Yami thought out loud Ryou heard him and smiled

-- Me too -- he thought back Jou came in

"Dinner's ready, you want some?"

"Um, sure what is it?"

"Well we don't know what you eat sooo we ended up just making instant ramen" Jou replied bashfully

"Well these two will anything that tastes good to you or me" Yami said getting up and leaving the blanket on Ryou he walked over to Yugi and tapped him on the head

"Yugi wake up food's here" Yugi shifted and went back to sleep

"Oh well he'll wake up when he's hungry" Yami said following Jou and getting a bowl of food for him and Ryou. Ryou looked at the bowl of noodles Yami had given him

"What's this?" he asked

"This is ramen, noodles" Yami said slurping a long string of the stuff

"So this is what Ramen is" he said

"Never actually seen the stuff I used to eat fruit and vegetables never had meat or bread before" he said trying some

"No wonder you're so thin," Yami said smirking as Ryou tried to get some from the bowl to his mouth on the chopsticks. Yugi woke up sniffing trying to figure out where the food was Yami looked up to see Yugi staring at him curiously

"Food?" Yugi said cutely

"Coming right up" Yami gave him a bowl and started helping Yugi handle a pair of chopsticks but in the end he ended up giving him a fork anyway. Jou returned with Serenity

"We're going to bed" he said trying to suppress a yawn

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Yami asked

"The couch folds out into a pretty big bed you three should fit just fine" he said pulling up one of the couch cushions to show the folded bed.

"Well, good night, the blankets are in the closet go down the hall and it's on the right" he said walking off towards his bedroom. Yami set up the couch after they were done and started laying out the blankets across it when Yugi and Ryou both dived on top of it and started play wrestling with each other in a big flurry of feathers Yugi dragged Yami into it all and the entire thing ended in a big tickle fight with them all sprawled out on the unfinished bed. They all got up and started helping to put them back on Yami took of his and Yugi's leather shirt before he flopped down on the bed; Yugi and Ryou followed him they laid down on either side of Yami curling themselves up next to him and wrapping their arms around him resting their heads on his shoulders

"Night Yugi, night Ryou" he said happily

"Night Yami" the two echoed back, slowly falling into sleep.

---_Dream sequence_---

_Yami awoke to darkness nothing but pitch black darkness Yami fumbled around in the dark for a light not that he didn't like it. Then a light flickered on an orange light he stared around and blinked he wasn't standing he was floating he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth he started to struggle get out when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. he turned and stared at him, the man had large lavender eyes and spiky blond hair he was saying something; Yami's hand reached out to touch but his hand came in contact with glass he looked at his hand and then back at the man in front of him he was now grinning showing slightly sharpened canines. Everything went black again he awoke again gasping for breath coughing up some of the orange liquid he saw a blurry figure fighting on the ground with the man from before with on final punch to the face the other figure knocked him out and rushed up to him bringing him into focus he gasped in shock it looked like a blond Yugi with red eyes he said something _

"_Ryou! Ryou!" Yami's eyes widened and it felt like his soul was being dropped back into a pit and everything went dark again._

_---Dream end--- _

Yami woke up with a gasp he felt Yugi and Ryou shifting in their sleep next to him; Yami eased himself out from under the angel's grips and made his way towards the kitchen holding his head he had seen what Ryou had seen that was Ryou's dream and he'd seen 'him' he sat down in one of the chairs at the table his breathing evened out as he sat there rubbing his temples trying to blink the images away. He heard someone shuffling around the corner he looked up to see Ryou standing in the doorway rubbing his eye

"You saw it too?" he asked Yami nodded slightly

"I have that effect on people" he said coming closer he touched Yami on the spot were he'd been rubbing

"Pain right there, right?" he said sounding like a doctor trying to make an accurate diagnosis

"Yeah" he said wincing as Ryou pressed down Ryou removed his hand quickly

"I'm sorry" he said sounding guilty

"It's all right you didn't mean to"

-- This is why they kept me in solitary -- he heard Ryou interrupt

"What do you mean?" Yami said confused

"When ever I slept they would keep me in solitary confinement"

"Why?"

"Yami you got just a simple headache from that last dream, you do know what was going on don't you?" Yami nodded, it had been another memory of his birth

"I've had worse, true, full-blown nightmares, and the first time I had one it just about killed the guard at my cage" he said looking down at the floor his wings drooping a little

Yami lifted Ryou's chin to look at him

"Its okay Ryou the guy deserved it and your safe here, no more pain, no more tests, no more master" he said reassuringly

"You must have some good memories? Or you wouldn't be sleeping well at all" Ryou held up one finger and said

"One"

"What was it?"

"The first time I met Yugi" he said sadly

"Well you'll have more now that you're with me" he said ruffling Ryou's hairs

"Now let's get some sleep" Ryou looked at him startled

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about it" He said leading Ryou back in to the living room Yugi was still there his entire body was tensing and relaxing with small whimpers his fingers gripping where Yami had been. Yami got back in bed with him and Yugi's fingers instinctively curled around Yami's arm, Yami pulled Ryou down with him. Ryou didn't relax though he was wide awake under the blanket

--Can't sleep, can't sleep -- Ryou accidentally let slip

"Ryou how did you get to sleep before when you had nightmares?" he whispered

--Sedatives -- Ryou responded bluntly

"How about a story?"

"A story?"

"Yeah my mom and dad told me stories to get me to sleep when I was little"

"Okay" Ryou whispered back

"All right, this is a story about a little angel who fell out of heaven" he heard Ryou gasp

"Don't worry this is a happily-ever-after story"

-- Happily-ever-after? --

"It means the story has a happy ending" Yami continued on with the story half way through he started hearing a light snoring next to him as Ryou had finally fallen asleep

"Night guys" he whispered before slipping back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: poor dudes


	7. breakfast breakdown

Yami awoke to the sound of giggling he opened his eyes to see a very close up view of a pair of eyes which suddenly ducked down below the edge of the mattress Yami quickly sat up staring down over the edge of the mattress

"Yugi? Ryou?" he said just noticing that both were gone he heard that noise again from under the edge of the bed Yami looked under the bed his hair was practically brushing the floor. He had just long enough to see two balls of feathers jump at him before he found himself sprawled out on the bed with Yugi and Ryou on top of him laughing at the surprised look Yami was giving them.

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked happily

"What did I do?" he asked the sudden change in both their moods was startling

"You slept in" Yugi squeaked again

"Well you certainly changed over night" he said plucking the two of them off his chest and sitting up

"So what have you been up to while I was asleep?" he asked

"We made breek-fast" Yugi said trying to say breakfast right Yami looked down at Yugi

"Made breakfast?" Ryou slinked off into the kitchen

"How?"

"Ryou read a 'cook book' and helped me make something" Yugi said with a grin

"Ryou can read?"

--Yes sir, Ryou can read -- he heard Ryou speak indignantly into his head from the kitchen

"Well where is it?" Yami said happy that Ryou and Yugi were happy.

"In here" Yugi said hopping off the bed and pulling Yami towards the kitchen door. Yami had to admit the boys had done a great job with the pancakes and toast and scrambled eggs, but he couldn't help but laugh at the mess they had made all over the counter and the rest of the kitchen. Yugi heard him snickering and looked up at him

"What's so funny?" he said with a cute pout

"I don't think Jou will be to happy if he comes in and sees the mess you guys left" he said pointing out the mess

"Oops." Ryou said looking around

-- I'll clean it up -- Ryou replied

"Why don't we eat first" Yami said before Ryou had a chance to start. He brightened up as they sat down to eat Ryou and Yugi had made enough food to feed about 15 people (hence the mess) Ryou and Yugi alone ate about half of it which amazed Yami because both of them didn't look like they had gained much at all from all the food they ate, he even voiced it.

"How on earth do you guys eat so much?" He asked as he helped clean

"We have high meta- meteba -metabol" Yugi was trying to say another complex word and failing

"Metabolic systems" Ryou finished for him Yami still looked a little confused (Yami forgot health class 101)

"Um... we eat a lot and our bodies' just burn it off extremely fast" Ryou said trying to simplify it for him

"Oooh" Yami said finally getting it.

"So what about the wings, if you guys weren't allowed outside how'd you keep them in shape?" Yami said interested with how the little guys worked

"Just exercise daily stretches and flapping is about all we could do" he said clearing out the dishes in the sink

"What about the rest of the body though none of those rooms that I saw looked big enough to be gymnasium"

"What do you think some of the tests were for?" replied Ryou dully

"Sorry" Yami said finishing cleaning off the table.

--It's not your fault it just still fresh in my mind --

"Yami what are we going to do?" Yugi asked they were done with the clean up

"Um, well, what did you do for fun?" Ryou gave him a very cynical look

"Sorry, I was just kidding, well I'm not sure. What did I do when I was your age?" he asked himself then he looked back at Yugi his wings sprouting out of his back and fluttering slightly in excitement

"There has to be some way to cover your wings though before we go out" said walking around Yugi

"Why?" Ryou piped up behind him he turned around and started to tell him the same thing he had told Yugi

"No, really, why?" Ryou said suddenly before Yami said it

"Because we look different right?" he continued Yami nodded for some reason Ryou was making him feel guilty about it

"why don't you just let them see us for what we really are, we have a gift something people only wish and dream they had, I don't want to cover it over with a jacket, it just about killed Yugi last time you tried"

"How do you?" Yami was about to ask

"Yugi told me, your lucky Jou caught him" Ryou said he had been getting louder, ignoring Yugi's frantic signals to calm down coming from behind Yami, he had also raised up to his full height; quite suddenly all of that collapsed he dropped back down, his eyes took on the same frightened look as they had the first time he'd seen him, he looked like he had done something wrong and was about to be punished. He suddenly hit the floor on his knees wrapping his arms around his ankles he started crying

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" he said doing all but kiss Yami's shoes. Yami looked to Yugi startled; he bent down and started to gently remove Ryou's arms but all that seemed to do was make him grip tighter and shut his eyes

"Ryou... Ryou, it's all right I'm not going to hurt you" Ryou's grip loosened a little bit but he still didn't let go. Yami looked to Yugi for help and he tried to help Yugi knelt down next to Ryou who was still shaking in fear his eyes were open now his working eye seemed intent on focusing straight ahead

"Ryou its Yugi its okay you can let go Yami isn't going to hurt you please let go" Yugi said

"Ryou please listen" Ryou's grip finally loosened enough to where Yami could remove him from his ankles. Yami was able to kneel down next to him Ryou was still crying, he drew him into a hug

"Shh, its okay I won't hurt you"

-- No syringes? -- Ryou said even his mental voice sounded scared

"No"

-- No hits? --

"No"

-- Safe? --

"Yeah" Ryou relaxed completely going limp in Yami's arms Yami had to check his pulse to see if he was still alive, he'd changed so suddenly. Yami picked him up his eyes were still open whether he was actually awake or not he didn't know. Apparently he wasn't asleep because he looked up at Yami, Yami looked down at him right into Ryou's half-lidded eyes he was immediately hit with hundreds of images, thousands went flashing past his eyes his headache from before came rushing back to him every image that flashed by caused more pain and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Ryou's. Yugi saw that something was wrong and started to tug on Yami's arm; Yami's legs gave way and he fell to the floor his eyes still locked on Ryou's he started to cry out in pain as his head felt like it was about to explode Yugi finally pulled Yami's head away. Yami put Ryou down quickly and backed away from him; Yami sat there holding his head curling up on himself as Ryou lay out on the floor in front of him.

"Yugi help me" he said rocking back and forth a little Yugi sat down next to him pulling his head close to his chest Yami listened to Yugi's fast beating heart as he waited for the pain in his head to subside he held onto Yugi he didn't want to think he didn't want to do anything for a while other than sit there and listen, but something in the back of his mind couldn't help but wander why Ryou had done that to him.

Gruzzee: ohh the evil cliffy

Cazi: you know you can be really cruel at times you know that

Gruzzee: yeah I know -- smiles big --

Cazi: they finally had something nice going for them and you had to ruin it

Gruzzee: yeah I know and I don't like it but it's for the good of the story they'll get a good point sometime soon until then just chill

Cazi: and what about Jou?

Gruzzee: he has a job now hush and you readers out there R & R and come back for more


	8. an angels power

Yami sat there with Yugi staring at Ryou's prone form on the floor who was staring at the ceiling through his half-lidded eyes his chest was heaving up and down as though he had just finished running extremely hard. Ryou's breathing evened out and Yami's headache left Yami stood wobbling a little he grabbed a towel and walked up to Ryou, being careful to not look into his eyes, and blindfolded him he didn't even move in protest. He picked Ryou up off the floor and took him into the living room setting him on the bed; the entire time he didn't even move he was about as limp as a noodle in Yami's arms Yugi was following close behind just in case. They sat down next to him

"Yugi do you know what's wrong with him?" Yami asked Yugi shook his head.

-- I loose control -- he heard Ryou's voice whisper barely audible in the back of his mind; Yami turned to look at Ryou

-- It's safe to take the blindfold off -- he whispered again Yami reached over and took the towel off of his face Ryou blinked looking at him

"Welcome to the land of the living" Yami said trying to lighten the mood

-- Its not funny it really hurts -- he replied

"Sorry why did you do that to me?" Yami finally asked

-- I already told you I loose control -- Yami cocked his head signaling he didn't understand

"I have telepathy which means I use more of my brain than a normal human does sometimes I loose control of that and all my thoughts and memories and ideas go loose" he croaked

"the pain is horrible it feels a little worse than a bolt striking me over and over so I just learned stay still try not to do anything the doctors used to give me shots of something that practically numbs my muscles but that only made me hurt more and scream" He took in a long shuddering breath and continued

"So when they saw symptoms they would leave me alone just let me lay wherever I was until it passed, I put a man into a shock induced coma once when he looked into my eyes while I was in a 'meltdown' as they called it" he turned his head to look at Yami, smiling weakly

"At least you were smart enough to blindfold me the second time you picked me up, I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said chuckling a little

"It's all right, just a headache" he said tapping his head to show he was okay but couldn't help but wince

"Liar, come here let me see" he said pushing himself up a little bit; Yami hesitantly lowered his head for Ryou. Ryou to hold of Yami's head just below his jaw line and slowly pulled his head closer to his, he buried his forehead in Yami's bangs until skin touched skin Yami was looking into Ryou's blue and brown eyes knowing only one of them couldn't see him. He looked straight back into Yami's ruby red eyes, he could see a slight tinge of fear in them, and started to say something to him

"Yami don't be afraid of me, shut your eyes try to think of yourself on my level" Yami did as Ryou told him he suddenly felt like he was the one with wings, like they had just burst out of his back and started to carry him away; he let out a long breath as he let that great feeling consume him whole.

Meanwhile Yugi was watching what was really happening to Yami, his entire body was surrounded by a soft white glow as Yami seemed to relax until Ryou was all that was holding him up Ryou signaled Yugi to come over and help him hold him up which he did and continued speaking

"Yami tell me if you feel anything" Yami shook his head absentmindedly like he was hypnotized.

--does this hurt? -- He spoke into his mind Yami tried to pull his head back in response

"Sh, sh, I'm sorry, don't struggle" he said to Yami as though speaking to a little kid

"Try to endure it, please" Ryou pleaded and he started to speak to Yami mentally soothingly retelling Yami the time they'd had together and other good things that he imagined were to come. Yami almost immediately started to pull his head away but Ryou kept a good grip on him keeping contact; Yami started to cry out weakly and Ryou started adding kind calming words into his conversation

-- it's all right Yami don't fight it -- slowly Yami started to calm down and relax after a few minutes Ryou poked at Yami's mind again

-- Yami does this hurt? -- He asked Yami carefully. Yami shook his head slowly thankful the pain was gone.

-- Okay Yami come down now -- Ryou said knowing what feeling Yami was having.

The entire time Yami was in the trance he felt as though he was flying like he was high above the world away from pain and didn't want to leave that feeling until he heard Ryou's voice again; this time he was asking him to come down. Yami suddenly realized he didn't know how, he almost started to panic when he felt himself coming down the ground rushed up to meet him and he feared crashing then inches from the ground he was pulled up and with a faint pop he dropped the last foot to the ground and his eyes opened again.

Yugi watched as Ryou slowly pulled his head away from Yami's until all that was still touching was Yami's bangs which were clinging to Ryou's forehead with what seemed like static Ryou pulled away completely and Yami's eyes reopened leaning up he looked back down at Ryou who was staring back at him innocently

"What was that?" he asked curiously Ryou just smiled and replied

"That was my 'power'" he said happy that it had worked

"What power?" he asked tapping his head like before and relishing the fact that it didn't hurt a bit

"It's my reason for being created when I got older I'd have been dispatched into wars and sent out to help cure shock patients in war zones" Ryou replied

"All of us are created with a purpose most will be sent to secret military squads and become soldiers others will end up going to private medical facilities and use telepathy like mine to help the rich and the famous some will even be sent out at night to help build big buildings like sky scrapers." Ryou said listing off many of the things that angels like him had been made to do.

"How do you know all that?" Yami asked slightly amazed

"They had me working on computers at one point I have a pretty good photogenic memory so I just remember some things I saw" he said shrugging

"Bu-but how? Yugi said that all of this has been going on for only twenty years they couldn't possibly do all of that in that short amount of time"

"Yami, you'd be amazed if you knew the kinds of things they can do with genetics they can stop growth, and speed it" Ryou said simply, pulling Yugi over next to him

"Yami? Is that you? Are you all right?" Yugi asked sitting between them

"Yeah Yugi it's me I'm fine now" Yugi cuddled up to him happily

"So what are we going to do?" he asked again Yami looked over at Ryou before answering

"Why don't we go to the park?" he said and Ryou smiled

"Okay I've never been to a park before" Yugi said.

They finally left for the park after Yami found something for Ryou to wear hoping Jou wouldn't mind if he used one of his shirts. They arrived at the park Yugi went off to play while Ryou just decided to stay close to Yami

"Why don't you go play with Yugi?" he asked

"I'm a little quieter than him" Yami had a good idea for what Ryou could do and he started to walk off towards the lake in the park Ryou followed him. Yami rented out a couple of fishing poles and started to sit down at the edge of the water when Ryou finally asked him

"What are you doing?" Yami decided to have some fun with him

"You mean in that vast amount of knowledge you've never heard of fishing?" he said setting up a hook for himself and the next for Ryou

"No, I've heard of it" he said sitting down next to Yami who handed him a pole and started to teach him how to cast right.

Meanwhile Yugi was over playing in the sand box having fun until a couple of older boys walked up to him

"Hey shrimp! Aren't you a little old to be playing in the sand box?" one said trying to get Yugi's attention, he did, Yugi looked up at him cocking his head to the side

'Friend?' he thought.

"I asked you a question" Yugi stayed quiet having missed the question

"oh so your one of those silent types well we how to make you speak" the leader said the two behind him grabbed Yugi and started to drag him out of the box until they were in the shade of a large tree. Yugi looked at them confused until the one who had spoken to him smacked him good and hard across the cheek leaving a red hand print there, as if that was the signal the other two started to kick and hit Yugi until he was on the ground as the leader of the group was about to give him another kick Yugi's wings flared up to shield the rest of Yugi's body the sudden flare scared the boys back for a second until they realized that there wasn't anything but Yugi who was laying there bleeding slightly and crying the only thing different was the wings that had made themselves known "you're a freak too" the leader said pulling painfully on Yugi's wing eliciting a scream from Yugi the boys started to laugh finally figuring out what would hurt him the most they resumed beating Yugi up.

Yami and Ryou, who had been having absolutely no luck with the fish, heard Yugi's scream and came running Yami came running up to the group, who saw him coming and scattered leaving Yugi to lay there crying, his wings had a little bit of blood on them from a few feathers that had been pulled out and were now strewn around him. Yami knelt down next to Yugi appalled that those guys could have done this to him Yugi saw a sign of movement out of the corner of his eye and, crying out weakly, his wings began to move trying to push him away.

"Yugi it's me Yami" he said trying to get closer as Ryou walked around him nervously picking up Yugi's lost feathers; Yugi's mind wasn't comprehending what Yami was saying he was in pain and that was all his brain was receiving. Yami finally grabbed hold of Yugi who screamed and cried harder starting to push harder against him

"Yugi it's okay I'm not going to hurt you" he looked to Ryou

"Can you help him?" he asked

"My power doesn't work on others like me all I can do is try to talk to him"

"Well could you try something to make him calm down before he hurts himself more?"

"I'll try" he said kneeling down next to him he took hold of Yugi's face gently to keep him still Yugi cried a little but he saw Ryou and stopped trying to fight against Yami his breathing came in gasps

-- Yugi, are you okay? where are you hurt? -- He asked

"No" Yugi responded

--No what? -- Ryou asked

"Air" Yugi gasped coughing his wings trembling as he kept hacking until he coughed up a little blood. That was when Yami started to get worried he lifted Yugi's shirt to see a rapidly growing bruise on his chest Yami touched it and Yugi screamed/gurgled making a little bit more blood dribble down his chin. That was what triggered it Yami picked Yugi up and started to run with towards the closest phone Ryou got up and ran with him almost outrunning him

"Yami!" Yugi cried in delirium

"I'm right here it's going to be all right" he said cradling Yugi in the crook of his arm as he dialed 911

The ambulance arrived minutes later the paramedics jumped out with a stretcher they put Yugi on it and Ryou and Yami jumped in. As the vehicle sped towards the hospital the paramedics started to realize as they removed Yugi's shirt that this boy was beyond what they could call a normal patient that's when Ryou jumped in to help they realized he also had wings like the boy they were trying to help and started to respond to him Yami listened to the instructions Ryou was giving them, Ryou quite easily could have passed for a doctor. While they were working on Yugi getting him set up on IVs and other things Ryou was holding Yugi's head trying to calm him as he cried for help and Yami. They arrived at the hospital and ran him into the ER with Ryou following behind them still giving orders; Yami sat down in one of the chairs outside as the light blinked on

"Why? Why did it have to be Yugi?" he asked himself as he rested his head in palms a nurse walked up to him and asked him to fill out some paperwork on Yugi

"Name: Yugi Mouto" he said to himself giving Yugi his last name

"Age" Yami paused he didn't know how old Yugi was so he just guessed

"8" as he kept filling out the papers tears sprung to his eyes as he realized how much he still had to learn about Yugi until he had to stop and put the paperwork down for fear of getting it wet he sat there for what seemed like hours every so often glancing at the ER sign that was still shining above the door finally while he had his face buried in his hands he heard Ryou

-- Yami -- he called Yami looked up, Ryou was standing right in front of him wearing what looked like a slightly oversized doctors uniform with a mask hanging around his neck

"Ryou!" he said putting his arms around his shoulders

"Yami he's going to pull through he's sleeping right now, he's got two broken ribs one of which came really close to puncturing one of his lungs, and for some reason I let them convince me to let them put him on and IV for nourishment, even though I told them he's normally that thin" Ryou told him Yami looked up at him

"You helped him?"

"Yeah I know almost every single note written on our physical structure and what can help and what can hurt, and I know a lot of surgery techniques some of which were actually performed on me so they just let me take over the entire operation" Ryou leaned in closer

"You can go see him, but I'd watch out for the nurses if I were you, they keep checking in on him to see if the rumors are true" he whispered to him snickering. Yami stood an Ryou led him to Yugi's room there Yugi was laying in a huge bed all his wings were spread out on the bed which already made him look tiny, and strapped down. He had an IV stuck in each arm and had a chest cast on too he had an oxygen mask on over his mouth and nose with tubes running to his nose to get air into his lungs there were also a few small Band-Aids covering the scratches he had gained from the beating. Yami sat down next to him in a chair

"How long does he have to stay here?"

"Week's probably around a month it just depends how fast he heals" Ryou replied

"Can I stay here with him?"

"I'll have to check with someone on that, just wait here and if he wakes up before I get back call me" he said walking off to find a nurse. While Yami sat there staring at Yugi he absentmindedly picked up Yugi's hand and started speaking to him and for some strange reason he started quietly singing a lullaby to him

"Hush little baby don't you cry papa's gonna sing you a lullaby and if that lullaby doesn't sing papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring don't shine..." Yami suddenly stopped when Yugi inhaled sharply, his small hand that he'd been holding gripping his, he started to shake his head trying to get rid of the mask and his wings started straining against the straps holding them down and out luckily Ryou came walking in before Yami could call for him

"Ryou!" he said trying to get his attention Ryou looked up to see Yugi pulling against his restraints he rushed over before Yugi could hurt himself grabbed a needle from a tray next to the bed and injected it into his blood IV. Yugi started to calm down his eyes were drooped lazily open

"What did you do to him?" Yami asked

"Very mild sedation he's still awake there was only enough to slow him down" he said holing up the needle

"What was wrong with him?" he said looking at Yugi who had tilted his head so that he was staring at him dazedly

"It was the anesthetic; um... how to word this" he started scratching his head

"when we are under anesthetic we get confused sort of like we don't know which way is up and it scares him so he tries to get away from his restraints so instead of keeping him from hurting himself he would have ended up hurting himself worse; get it" Yami slowly nodded

"The only thing I don't get is how he woke up so soon he should have been out for another hour or so, what were you doing when he started to wake up?" Ryou asked

"I was just sitting here and started talking to him before I knew it was singing him something my mother used to sing to me when I was little"

"What was it?" Ryou asked Yami didn't exactly want to sing in front of Ryou so he started to hum loudly the first couple of bars to 'Hush little baby' and Ryou got the same scared look across his face

"That's what triggered the reaction, never sing that to Yugi"

"Why?" Yami asked confused

"'He' used to sing that to Yugi when he was still in his birthing tank; Yugi starts to freak-out whenever he hears it now, he even came close to biting big brother when he was a baby when he tried to calm him down with it" he explained

"Biting shouldn't hurt that much" Yami responded

"He could have just been teething"

"not him teeth grow fast with us" he said leaning over the still slightly numbed Yugi and pulling one of his lips up to show Yami a nice row of slightly pointed teeth before letting it slide back.

"'ami" Yugi croaked

"Yugi?"

"'Urts" he croaked again Yami saw a flicker of pain go across his face

-- What hurts Yugi? -- Ryou asked mentally

"Chest" Yugi replied taking in another sharp breath

"Yugi it's going to be all right Ryou's got something that'll help" Yami said reassuringly looking up at where Ryou had been, he had already left to find a nurse with some painkiller. Yugi lay there taking in one sharp breath after another squeezing Yami's hand tightly trying to reduce the burning pain in his chest

"'ami help" he gasped as Yami stroked his forehead gently

"It's okay Yugi I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" Yugi looked at him weakly he started to pull Yami down to him until he had Yami's chest to his ear and again he heard the soft, strong, yet calming, beat of Yami's heart Yami looked down confused Yugi's eyes were closed though the pained expression stayed on his face, his grip on Yami's hand relaxed until his hand almost dropped back to the bed

"I heard the sound of the human heart was able to heal but I didn't know it was true" Yami heard Ryou say quietly from behind him Yami turned slightly to see Ryou standing in the door way holding a small tray of needles and pills He couldn't stand up though Yugi was holding him there next to his head Ryou came around the bed so he was facing Yugi

-- are you still hurting -- he asked sympathetically into his mind Yugi nodded slowly. Ryou picked up one of the needles from the tray he had been carrying and slowly injected it into Yugi's IV before removing the other one from his other arm; Yugi started to drift off to sleep his breathing evening out and letting Yami go. Yami sat down hard in his chair feeling drowsy to too he yawned wide;

"Yami, why don't you get some rest? I can probably get Yugi a different room so you can sleep near him, but I've got to go meet with one of the doctors here they just want some information and a simple physical before they assign Yugi as my patient then I'll be right back" he reassured before leaving; a nurse came in later and moved Yugi into a different room with a cot set up in it for Yami. He lay down on the cot sighing as he covered up facing Yugi, he soon was asleep quite unaware of the set of eyes watching him through the window.

Gruzzee: wow long chapter, huh?

Cazi: yeah

Gruzzee: poor dudes though, they really are accident prone, huh?

Cazi: yeah

Gruzzee: can you say anything but yeah?

Cazi: yeah

Gruzzee: ((whispers)) oh I know how to fix this ((shouts)) Yami Bakura can kick Cazi's tail feathers!

Cazi: ((equally as loud)) YEAH! Hey wait a second.

Gruzzee: ((hee, hee, hee)) well you guys out there R&R and come back for more


	9. one angel of a demon

The creature watched as Yami fell asleep waited patently knowing there was another one 'there he is' it thought as Ryou entered the room he bent over Yami and pecked him on the forehead before his lips moved to say

"good night" before he lay down on his own cot and fell asleep that was it's chance it swooped down to the window from the tree branch it had been watching from It placed one clawed finger on the glass which almost instantly turned red and started to liquefy under his touch he ran the finger around the glass to make a hole large enough for him to get in. He stepped in his leathery black wings releasing themselves from the darkness unwillingly. He crept across the room to Yugi's bed an orange tinged clear shield spread from his body heating the air around it and inside it he reached out to Yugi touching his face, tracing his jaw line, below his eyes, and along his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi" he growled as Yugi flinched in his sleep when he heated up the finger that he had placed on Yugi's forehead

"Why do you flinch?" he asked sounding slightly surprised as he applied more of his warm hand to Yugi's face

"why are you afraid of the same heat you felt when you were born?" he asked warming his hand a little more as Yugi tried to draw away his eyes finally opened slightly looking up into the lavender eyes of his captor who still had his hand on the side of his face his eyes shot open when he realized those eyes didn't belong to Yami or Ryou. Yugi opened his mouth to scream but the stranger put a hand over his mouth so it just came out as a muffled

"Mmmmmph" Yugi started to try to franticly get away from the slowly warming and cooling hand

"Don't struggle" Yugi didn't listen as he tried to pry his hand away from his mouth

"I'll burn your mouth shut if you don't stop" he threatened having had enough of the boy trying to claw at his hand. Yugi stopped moving all together gazing wide eyed fearfully at the tall blond male above him

"I'll let you go if you promise not to scream, okay?" Yugi nodded barely wanting to move at all, he moved his hand and kneeled next to him

"You're afraid of me?" Yugi nodded again

"Why?" he asked Yugi kept his mouth shut

"I'm sorry about the threat, but please answer me I want to know more about you"

"W-w-why?" Yugi asked timidly the stranger looked a little surprised he had spoken so soon

"I asked you first" he rumbled

"Stranger" Yugi said poking him on the nose

"My name? Marik. What happened to you?" he asked looking Yugi over Yugi pointed to Ryou

"He did that to you?!" he had to keep himself from yelling it

"No, ask him" Yugi said quickly not wanting Marik to attack him. Yugi's eyes widened again as Marik turned he noticed Marik's pair of black leathery wings he reached out and stroked the wings which folded neatly behind him. Marik spun around to look at Yugi

"Those are wings?" Yugi said simply used to seeing feathers instead of leather

"Yeah I'm a little like you, you want to see them?" Yugi nodded, Marik sighed he unfurled his massive black wings they spread out and over Yugi he had to curl them slightly to keep them inside his heat shield they were huge Yugi could see a few small tendrils of veins streaking through them, they made a leathery black tent over him almost. Yugi stared up at them open mouthed

"You like?" Yugi nodded

"You're a good guy?"

"Depends whose side are you on?" Yugi pointed to Yami

"Then I'm a 'good guy'" Marik said

Yami opened his eyes and rolled over trying to get more comfortable on the cot he was sleeping on when he rolled over though his face was met with a small wave of heat he blinked and sat up slightly to see an orange sheen in front of him but what was behind is was what scared him completely awake. A man wearing nothing but a pair of black pants, with huge black wings spread wide was leaning over Yugi he started to fold those wings back up behind him

"Tell me more" Marik said Yami reached up and touched the sheen but pulled his hand back quickly as though he had been burned his fingers were stinging like they had been though. Marik looked up when he felt someone touch his shield and saw Yami sitting up on his elbow staring at him he quickly refolded his wings and turned to leave Yugi saw Yami too and grabbed onto Marik's belt not wanting him to go. Yami quickly got off the cot and started to come around the bed but Marik managed to pry Yugi's hands off his belt and continued towards the hole he'd made earlier in the window at a faster pace

'sorry Yugi but I have to go' he thought sadly; but Yami dove after him catching him around the ankles and making him trip making a loud enough noise to wake Ryou who just plain fell off his bed with a loud thud

"get off of me" Marik hissed trying to wrestle Yami off of his ankles he would rather give him a black eye than give him a third degree burn.

"No, not until you tell me what you're doing here" he said successfully pinning him down by sitting on him

"fine, fine, I'll tell you would you just get off me that really crinkles the wings" he rumbled Yami got off of him and grabbed his hands to make sure he didn't get away and steered him back towards the cot where he pushed him down to sit, he looked over his shoulder at Yugi.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm all right" Ryou got up off the floor to see the new comer staring at the floor as his large wings twitched behind him

"First off, who are you?" Yami asked turning back to Marik

"The name's Marik, 'Papa' to the angels" he said still looking at the floor

"Papa?"

"It's a long story you don't want to hear" he said

"Well we aren't going anywhere tell us it can't be much worse than these two's stories" Yami said referring to Yugi and Ryou

"All right, but you won't like it" he took a long breath and started

"I was the first one made I don't care what these two have told you I was the first one of us ever made that's why I look so much like 'him' so he kept me around but I wasn't like what he though I would be like so he just kept me around like a pet of sorts I would assist him I saw the one you call big brother born I saw your sister born" he said pointing to Yugi

"And I helped warm them up see" Marik reached up and grabbed Yami's arm making his hand hotter and cooler and hotter again before letting him go

"and I helped with others too but after she was born I had enough my 'father' was starting to get ideas to mass produce us an make armies so I took all the ones that were old enough and had them take all the babies who weren't old enough and smuggled them out but before I left I seriously screwed up some of their computers so they moved. He didn't give a care weather I left or not but the fact that I took most of the others made him mad so at this new place he made more but I followed him and started stealing the babies he produced so he jacked up his security I haven't been back since, and in that time I've been caring for a little over forty angels and demons as they like to be called I'm a demon type, you see when he turned out ones he didn't want he'd throw them out like last Tuesday s trash so I'd sneak up and bring them with me and help nurse them back to health, but over time I've gained the name Papa because me an the others have been taking care of all of the babies so I'm like a Papa figure to them" Yami actually looked slightly angry

"Why didn't you take them with you?!" he almost shouted pointing to Yugi and Ryou

"Big Brother and sister wouldn't leave without saving Ryou and Yugi but when they were finally born security was so tight there I couldn't go back, I'm sorry I really am, I'll take you to the rest of them when Yugi gets better if you wish" Marik said burying his head in his hands Yami's eyes softened and he felt bad for yelling at Marik

"Why did you try to run when you noticed I'd seen you?" he asked a little more kindly

"I've been watching you at night when all the children are sleeping I just wanted to talk to Yugi to see if he was all right I don't belong in society with people they may accept Yugi and Ryou, both angels, but people wouldn't be able to accept me, a demon-like, so I stay hidden and only come out at night, a trait that would also make people fear me more if they knew" he said sadly his once twitching wings were drooping and spreading out along the cot he was sitting on Ryou spoke

"Where do you get food for all of them?" he asked timidly.

"I steal it I know it's bad but we have to eat or we'd die off"

"Maybe we could help" Ryou said

"I'm sure the hospital here would be willing to help the entire hospital knows about us"

"Really?" he said looking up at Ryou

"Yeah they could probably give food, cloths, physicals, medicine, bedding at least until we find somewhere for you all to stay"

"Maybe, are you sure it's safe? I don't want any of my kids to get hurt."

"Positive; can I go see where they all are? You can take me there tonight"

--Yami can I go with him? -- He asked politely into Yami's head Yami nodded

"You're letting me go?" Marik asked

"Yes, you've got family to take care of and Ryou needs you there to show him where you live I've just got one more question... how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen and thank you" he said standing he made his way towards the hole in the window he stepped out onto the window sill and leaned forward opening his wings he pushed off from the edge and flew hovering in the air as he waited for Ryou to join. Ryou walked over to the window and looked down at the street two stories below he gulped as he looked back to the ledge he was about to step out onto. Marik saw it and came down to where he was hovering in front of him

"What? Never flown before?" Ryou held up two fingers to show how many times

-- And that was when I was scared -- he replied mentally

"Ah, a telepath, you guys never do make excellent fliers, but you do make one hell of a brain twister when it comes to speaking terms" he said laughing a deep baritone he landed back on the ledge

"Come here" he said opening his arms. Ryou carefully stepped out onto the ledge and Marik grabbed him, he easily lifted him into a sitting position in his arms, with Ryou hanging onto his neck he turned around on the ledge and started to lean forward and let himself fall into an updraft. Ryou squeaked and gripped a little tighter to Marik's neck he opened his wings and pushed off Ryou looked back over Marik's shoulder to see Yami looking out the window waving before shutting the curtains to cover the hole.

Ryou looked down below him as Marik soared effortlessly towards 'home' Ryou started to notice there were fewer lights in the buildings and the buildings themselves were starting to look pretty shabby. Marik suddenly bent his body in half and changed his course downwards towards a small two story building nestled in between a pair of slightly bigger brick buildings. Marik landed in front of the building and let Ryou down

"Home sweet home" he said bitterly, looking up at the building; Ryou followed him up the creaky steps and inside. The place was okay, you could tell someone lived there at least, it was a little clean; Marik put two fingers to his mouth took a deep breath and whistled one long loud whistle that echoed of the walls. Ryou heard a door opening upstairs a head peaked around the corner to see if it was safe, he saw Marik and came down the stairs he had bluish tinged hair and a pair of pants with a little shark on the leg and white leathery wings, he was holding a little demon girl asleep against his chest.

"Fort's safe sir" he said jokingly saluting him

"Good, troops in their bunks?" Marik asked back playing along

"Yes sir, now may I ask one last question, sir?"

"Ask away sergeant Mako" he said Mako who had been standing ramrod straight slumped down looking more like a normal kid and asked

"Watcha doin' home so early?" he asked, Ryou snickered behind Marik

"I've got someone for you to meet" he said turning to reveal Ryou to him

"He's here to help us" Marik told him

"Well this is 'sergeant' Mako, second in command when the 'general' is M.I.A." he said laughing a little and ruffling the boys hair "the rest are probably still sleeping, do you want to see them?" he asked

"I'd like to" Ryou said amazed by just the sight of the one standing in front of him

"Mako would you mind showing Ryou, here, your room?"

"No sir" he said shaking his head Marik bent down to Ryou and whispered "I'll wait here for you" he walked past him and took a seat on an old mattress leaning against the wall. Mako started walking up the stairs Ryou followed him looking back at Marik before he turned the corner there were four doors down the hall way Mako turned and opened the closest one to the stairs Ryou gasped; inside were around six or seven angels and demons curled up on the floor in quilts and blankets some were leaning against the walls and a couple were balled up in a pile in the middle, it looked like a homeless shelter.

"Dis is my room" he said he said walking inside he walked across the room and sat down in his blanket up against the wall still holding the little girl. Ryou left the room closing the door quietly; he looked into the rest of the rooms all were practically the same some of the kids were asleep holding onto littler kids, but he immediately noticed something different in the last room. All the angels and demons in that room were staying well away from one little angel that was sitting in the corner wide awake; Ryou walked up to him the boy looked up at him as he approached he knelt down next to him the little guy was avoiding his eyes

"Hi what's your name?" Ryou whispered the boy curled up even more huddling further into the corner

"Don't be scared I'm like you, see" he said showing his wings to him

"y-you aren't af-f-fraid of me?" he whimpered

"Of course not why?"

"People have nightmares when they are close to me"

"Ah, you are like me tell me can you respond to this"

-- name please? -- The boy looked up at him surprised

--Say it, just say it, e-s-p-a-- Ryou heard in his mind

"So your name is Espa?" Ryou said smiling the little angel looked at him confused

--How did he know that? I haven't told him--

"You were thinking it you're a telepath just like me" he answered

"Really can you teach me how to fix it?"

--I'll teach you later, for now, try to get some sleep-- he said pulling the boys blanket over him and standing. He turned to leave when he saw Marik standing in the door way smiling at him; Ryou made his way out of the room noticing Espa was already asleep. Ryou faced Marik

"Do you know what kind of powers they have?" Ryou whispered

"some of them yes but a lot of them are still too young to figure it out, there are four here with telepathy, you just met the oncoming fifth, two that I've identified with the heating power like me, two have healing power thought they can't do much ,but they can make a simple break into a small fracture"

"How do you know that?" Ryou asked

"Broke my wrist a couple months ago" Marik said raising his hand

"Wow. Just wandering but do they all sleep like that"

"Yeah the only bed in the place is mine and that's only my old flat mattress the only difference is the older ones are upstairs"

"I'll remember to tell the people at the hospital about that how are they with doctors? You know coats and everything" Ryou said

"The younger ones don't mind but some of the older ones are pretty touchy about them"

"I'll tell them just to wear normal cloths then, anything else I need to know about them?"

"No not really, though I would like it if you took care of Espa" Marik said tapping his head in thought.

"Okay can I go back now; I'd like to get started on this as soon as possible"

"All right. Um, I think I should warn you though Espa will hold you to your word so you really should come back real soon" he said laughing a little bit. They walked outside together Marik picked Ryou up like before and steadily winged his way into the sky. As they neared the hospital Ryou noticed something different about the window to Yugi's room, the curtains were open and the hole looked bigger, Ryou didn't wait for Marik to land he rolled out of his arms and opened his wings to catch himself before he fell, he ran to the entrance. Marik immediately followed him having to run to keep up with Ryou who was all ready through the doors; ignoring the people staring at him he race after Ryou almost catching up with him when he turned the corner Marik followed him around the maze until Ryou reached Yugi's room he was fumbling with the doorknob muttering

"Open up" Ryou started knocking on the door. Marik came up behind him and after a little bit with one huge kick he busted the door down, Ryou looked at him with a questioning look for a second before he looked into the room. It was a mess the bed sheets were scattered every were everything looked like a tornado hit it, but Yugi was nowhere to be found, he heard a moan from the corner he looked there to see Yami smashed into a cabinet Ryou ran over to him. He had a bloody nose and tons of scratches and bruises but other than that he was okay

"Yami what happened?" he asked trying to help him up but he moaned in protest

"Did you get the number of that buss?" he said sleepily

"Marik help me out" Ryou said Marik was still standing in the doorway stunned by what had happened he came over and helped him pick Yami up and put him down on the bed

-- Yami tell me what happened! -- He said mentally

"Please Ryou no mental talk now" Yami sighed pulling a blanket up to dab at his nose

"He took him, he took Yugi away."

Gruzzee: yay! Marik had to step into this somewhere

Cazi: and there's an entire orphanage of angels awww!

Gruzzee: awww? I didn't think boys said that kind of thing.

Cazi: yes but it's nice that you made more angels and demons like me

Gruzzee: Yeah I guess your right, but now Yugi's gone and I left it on an evil cliffhanger

Cazi: so just shadup and get typing on the next chapter; and you guys out there in 3D world R&R and if you mess with my aibou expect a big dog to be at your front door in the morning

Gruzzee: Cazi! Sorry he's feeling bad for me about the flames I got don't pay attention to him.


	10. 1 in 50 love

Note: the bad dude is going to be called 'he' and 'him' for most of this chapter

* * *

.

Ryou stood there shocked into silence, he'd won he'd finally gotten Yugi back,

'But why?' he kept asking himself, Yugi didn't show any signs of having any power of sorts, unless you count his incredible logic as a power. Tears started to well up in Ryou's eyes, he wanted Yugi back Marik noticed and reached over to comfort him

"It's okay Ryou,"

"No it's not, I want Yugi back." He cried into Marik's shoulder

"Yeah I know but there's nothing we can do," he said patting him on the back

"Oh yes there is," Yami said having cleaned up his nose, making a nice bloody spot on the sheet.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked uneasily.

"They may have Yugi, but we have you, and you my winged friend know where they are hiding," Yami replied punching him in the shoulder lightly.

"Yes but you must not have been listening I already told you I haven't been inside there for years and he has tight security, we're only you, me, and a yet to truly fledge angel, no offence"

"But what about your angels and demons they could help," Marik's anger flared at that,

"I will not even think about putting them in danger!" he almost yelled

"B-but what about Mako," Ryou said sitting up and wiping the tears off his face

"Mako?" Yami said arching an eyebrow

"Yeah Mako," Ryou quickly flashed up an image of him for Yami along with a few of what he'd seen while he was at Marik's home Yami's eyes grew wider as Ryou showed him

"He's only seven years old he just acts like he's older; I only put him in charge while I'm away because I can rely on him to take things seriously when in trouble, I can't take him," Marik explained

"We don't need him to come with us," Yami interrupted

"We'll go alone, more people means more chance of getting someone hurt," Yami stood wobbling a little before shaking his head and standing up straight

"All right Marik, lead the way I know where the old building is you have to show where the new one is," he said moving towards to door he turned to look at them

"Well, come on," he said waving for them to get up

"Yami I..." Ryou started but looking at Yami he noticed how much Yami knew he was risking to get to Yugi. Yami was barely standing, the only thing keeping him up was adrenalin, his scratches were still bleeding and he was standing gingerly on one of his legs but he still kept going

"Yami you shouldn't..."

"I can and I will, the longer we wait the more of a chance he has to kill Yugi, and I don't want him to die," as Yami said that he was slowly breaking down his knees collapsed from under him and he fell to the floor, sobbing, Marik knelt in front of him

"Yami, think about this logically; do you think he would've have gone through all this trouble just to murder Yugi?"

"No," he replied.

"Well then why don't you sit down and rest for a little bit and then we can go after him," Marik said putting one of Yami's arms around his shoulder and lifting him slowly. Yami shook his head

"Yami please listen to him, you are in absolutely no shape to try to break into a maximum security lab," Ryou pleaded trying to get Yami to rest a little bit. Yami slowly nodded and let Marik set him down on the bed, he flopped down sideways onto the pillow and almost instantly was asleep. His last thought was

'Hang on Yugi, please.'

* * *

'Where am I?' Yugi thought sluggishly

'Yami!' he thought as his brain started to work faster he lifted his head all he could see was black. He tried to lift his hands but they wouldn't move he couldn't move anything not even his wings, he realized it was a blindfold blocking his vision and it scared, him he started to whimper. He felt something brush against his face and froze tilting his head away from where he had felt it come from; heard breathing, where ever he was there were three others with him whether they were blindfolded too he didn't know until he felt someone start to untie his and he leaned his head back. The blindfold dropped off onto his chest he blinked a couple times and looked around he was in a huge office with bookshelves lining the walls and a huge desk in front of him; that was when Yugi noticed that there was one demon and one angel standing at either side if the desk their eyes were blank and their posture was slightly slouched, but they were in no way inattentive. Now where was the one who had undone the blind fold; he very quickly wished he could take that thought back because he came around the chair Yugi had been strapped to. It was 'him' Yugi's eyes widened in fear

"Hello Yugi," he said quietly; Yugi started to struggle trying to get away.

"Don't struggle I don't want to hurt you," he whispered holding onto Yugi at his elbows; just then Yugi noticed that his chest didn't hurt anymore in fact the cast he had had on was gone; but that didn't matter to him now, though, because 'he' was inches from his face those large almost pupil-less lavender eyes staring into his.

"I want you to do something for me," he hissed again Yugi gulped and whimpered as 'he' started to untie him from the chair

"A large favor," he said as he stood Yugi up.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" Yugi asked fearfully

"Oh, it's not what I'm going to do to you, it's what you are going to do for me," he said

"W-what do you mean?" Yugi asked cautiously as 'he' led him towards his desk. He pushed a button on the keyboard of the computer and Yugi heard a loud humming noise he turned around to look where the noise had come from to see that one of the bookshelves had slid back to reveal a long, steel walled, set of stairs he led Yugi down the stairs as the angel and demon, who Yugi was very curious about, followed silently. A metal door slid open at the bottom and Yugi gasped the room was gigantic and he could see why instantly the room held what looked like around fifty glass tanks all of them were connected to a super computer at the center but what had made him gasp were the people inside the tanks. Almost all were angels and demons some of them Yugi had never seen or heard of that actually looked slightly like dragons with scales coating the backs of their arms and sparingly coated around the fronts of their arms; their legs were also covered in scales all the way around and they had slightly clawed nails on their feet and had larger scales covering their backs between the wings, and up their necks. Yugi couldn't help but notice one of the closer female ones looked quite attractive around the front where the scales stopped and the skin began; a pink tinge ran along his face as he approached the dragon girl. Looking up at her floating form inside the tank he couldn't help but notice also that the girl's eyes were open and her mouth was moving as she took in air from the oxygen mask. Yugi wanted to reach out and touch her face, but as he raised his hand he realized that the glass prevented it, the girl's eyes moved to him she put out her hand against the glass and Yugi met her.

"You want to save her, don't you?" he heard 'him' whisper in his ear Yugi nodded.

"You hold the key to her freedom to all of their freedom," he whispered again Yugi turned to look at him,

"What do you mean?" he asked again 'he' steered him away from the dragon girl's tank and towards the computer and sat him down in front of the big screen

"See those keys?" Yugi looked down at the keys on the board they were a mix of what looked like Japanese, Greek, Russian, and English but somehow he understood it, all of it.

"Somewhere in your brain is a password that will give all of them life and open their tanks type it in and you'll be able to meet her and all of your brothers and sisters," he said again standing up straight and walking off among the tanks

"Yes sir," Yugi said his eyes had glazed over and in a hypnotic state he started typing like he had done it his entire life, when he had never even touched a computer before, quite suddenly there was a loud buzzer noise and 'he' started grinning sadistically as the buzzer ended and a loud hum replaced it accompanied by the clank of metal on metal the whole room seemed to shake by the noise. The glass tanks drained of the liquid that the children were floating in and they slowly sank to the bottom; the glass rose and the children flopped out of the tanks most of them coughing as they breathed in their first real breath of air the dragon children coughed and hacked before they slowly exhaled their first breaths accompanied by a little bit of smoke, the angels struggled to free their wings from the sticky stuff still stuck in their feathers. Yugi shook his head his eyes returning to their normal sparkling violet and he ran over to the dragon girl he had seen first, she was still struggling slightly to free her wings and release her first breath of smoke and air he knelt down next to her and rolled her over her scales, now that he could see them properly, were dark blue she was still coughing trying to cling to Yugi with her clawed fingers, looking up at him desperately. Yugi finally decided to try something that he had only seen once before he tipped her head back a little and, trying to ignore the fact that she was still naked, he kissed her drawing out the breath that had been trapped in her chest gaining a little of the smoky taste with it. He drew back and she stared back at him smiling slightly she had pretty violet eyes and long blond hair

"What is your name?" he asked her innocently

"Mai," she said quietly. He helped her sit up and started to separate her wings from her scales as others lay sleeping at the base of their tanks 'he' walked among them looking for any who showed signs of imperfections, Yugi then noticed it and thought,

'What is he going to do with me?' Mai stretched out her wings and turned to give him a hug Yugi blushed. As she did 'he' walked over to the two Yugi looked up from Mai's scaly yet soft shoulder and realized slowly who exactly he was looking at and held a little tighter to Mai's body burying his head in her shoulder 'he' knelt down and pried Yugi off of Mai and removed her from him Yugi tried to keep a hold on her but 'he' grabbed hold of his collar and dragged Yugi away from her leaving Mai to sit there on the cold floor staring after him

"I'll come back," he mouthed to her

"Okay," she mouthed back. 'He' picked him up off the floor once they were well away from Mai Yugi was scared again so he settled for cowering away from him

"W-what are you going to do to me?" he asked

"You've done what I want now I'll repay you, you get a chance to see your 'friends' again," Yugi looked at him wandering what the catch was; this was the man that had killed thousands, had left him to die, and had made all of these new children, though it was a slight miracle, it was still wrong, then he leaned down and whispered barely audible

"As _you_ kill them" he laughed evilly backing away Yugi's eyes widened, that was the catch.

"No! I won't hurt Yami or Ryou"

"You don't have a choice in that matter. Get him!" he commanded. Before Yugi could react the angel that had been following them pounced on him Yugi screeched as he felt like he was being struck by a never-ending lightning bolt he tried to get the other off of him but he was to weak and soon he felt like the electricity was sucking away his energy until he couldn't move. The angel got off of him as Yugi's chest heaved up and down trying to stay awake the last thing he heard was

"You will obey master Malik and you will kill them."

* * *

Gruzzee: whoa that's definitely a twist Yugi has just helped give life to his new brothers and sisters (don't know if that's good or not) and he's got a crush awww!

Cazi: yeah I guess so but what about Yami and Ryou?

Gruzzee: they're coming just hang on.

Cazi: oh and I was reading the reviews I hope you guys are happy my aibou spent a while trying to fix up 'grammatical errors' that you guys were talking about

Gruzzee: let it go Cazi they were right my grammar and punctuation is pretty bad but really it's not as bad as other peoples work so. neaaah! ((Sticks out tongue))and yes English is my first language for whoever that was that asked

Cazi: okay R&R and please keep reading try not to pay attention to the grammar of my poor school-stressed aibou.


	11. deadline

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami awoke with a sudden jolt like he'd been zapped.

"Yugi!" he shouted, surprising Ryou and Marik, who had been sitting off to the side planning.

"Yami?" Ryou asked, walking up to him

"Are you okay?" Yami looked like he was going to be sick he looked at Ryou the tingling feeling wouldn't go away until suddenly it stopped all together

"I feel him he's being hurt" he said rubbing his arms trying to warm himself up

"I have to go, I have to find him" Yami said suddenly lifting himself off the bed and going towards the door Ryou caught him on the arm before he made it there.

"Yami I know you want to save him but you can't just go barging in there"

"Well then what do you expect me to do just sit here?" Yami said still pulling towards the door

"I will take you but you have to listen to our plan first," Marik said standing Yami stopped pulling and stared at him

"I'll listen but could you tell me on the way there?" he said

"Fine but you will listen," Marik said walking past Yami and down the hall Ryou and Yami followed him. They made it down to the lobby, people stared at them as Marik walked casually towards the doors women held onto their children as he walked by; but one little kid got away and ran up to Marik who looked down at him with a smile, he knelt down in front of the boy who was staring up at him with an awed expression.

"Hello," he said his wings coming slightly undone as he knelt,

"Where's your mother?" he asked amused, the kid pointed to a woman who was looking at him fearfully, he looked back to the child.

"You are truly a lucky child," he said, picking the smiling child up and carrying him back to his mother. Marik returned to Yami and Ryou who were staring at him wonderingly, as they left the building Yami asked

"What was that about?"

"that was the first human I've come in contact with, other than you, in a very long, long time I wanted to make a good impression for those people I get the feeling they are going to be seeing a lot more like me," he said taking hold of Yami

"Hey!" Yami shouted as Marik grabbed him

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted me to show you where the place was. The only way to get in fast is to fly," Marik explained picking him up

"Oh, sorry," Yami replied

"What about me?" Ryou said pointing to himself

"Get a running start and get flapping the rest will take care of itself; just do what I do, and keep close." Marik turned around and since he was carrying someone heavier, started to run, in seconds he gained enough speed to take off and started to rise as he flapped his massive wings. Unlike his first flight with Yugi Marik rose slowly Yami looked down amazed as the buildings shrunk below him; he looked back to see Ryou performing the same trick only he wasn't a graceful but he did make it up with Marik flapping wildly

"So you said you had a plan," he said once Marik had leveled out

"Actually we're going through this on 'a wing and a prayer' of sorts," he said trying to keep himself from chuckling at Yami's suddenly terrified look

"We were anyway and it was the only way we could think of to get you to calm down and think straight," Marik said

"You know this is suicide," Yami said

"Yeah but why not have fun with it? There it is," he said quickly pointing towards a brick building with a flat roof that was just on the edge of the city it looked abandoned until he saw some movement on the roof

-- Yami, we'll be distractions go find Yugi at the signal -- he heard Ryou say in his mind,

'so they do have a plan,' he thought as Marik circled around behind the smallish building below as they came closer he noticed around five guards gathered around the entrance from the helicopter pad Marik landed quietly behind small building that surrounded what Yami guessed was a stairwell. Marik quickly put Yami down to catch the quickly falling Ryou,

"Get up there," Marik whispered as quietly as possible gesturing to the roof of the building they were crouched behind

-- Wait until they fall, then jump -- Ryou said. Marik suddenly lifted Yami pushing him up onto the roof, before he had a chance to ask what Ryou meant; he scrambled across it until he was at the edge looking down at the guards. Down below Ryou started to put his 'plan' into action he peeked around the corner just enough to see them and started to whistle loud and sharp into their minds they all started to look around for where the horrible noise was coming from. Marik went to the other side and started to whistle the same way physically, after he was done with his first long note he started to scream at a pitch Yami didn't even think was possible for a human, let alone a male one. The guards all ready confused and their ears ringing started to drop like flies onto their knees holding their heads, Yami took that as the chance to jump, he leapt off the building right in front of the door and turned throwing it open he saw Ryou as he turned and said loud enough for him to hear

"Show no mercy," before running inside and slamming the door shut. He ran down the stairs blindly, if there were any booby-traps on them he was already dead because he wasn't slowing down; he ran through the first door he came to and looked around the room he was now in, after flipping on the lights. Yami gasped at the site the room was full of cages stacked three high in rows, around the cages on the walls were counters full of lab equipment and vials. He cautiously approached the closest cage and looked inside he fell backwards at the site there was a small child inside the cage whimpering in the corner, Yami had never seen one of these kinds before these ones had scales that covered almost every part of their body possibly. The bars on the front of the cage were big enough for a human to get their hand through, so he reached into the cage and gently touched the child which he now noticed was only covered by a single blanket in its cage. It slowly cracked open and eye to look at Yami to it all it saw was Yami, a normal human, and huddled back down with its face on its knees

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Yami said feeling sympathetic for the child

"who are you?" the child actually looked at him this time uncurling its self slightly Yami notice that, since it didn't seem to mind the fact that his upper body was bare, he guessed it was male

"Bakura," he said reddish brown eyes blinking as he realized Yami wasn't what he thought he was. Yami got a better look at Bakura now that he was uncurled; the boy had white scales

'Scales?!' from the waist up and from what little Yami could see he was guessing dark green scales from waist down what was odd though was he had the same hair style as Ryou except he had a little bit of his bangs that spiked up to look like bat wings.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked curiously as he looked around he saw that the rest of the cages held other angels, demons, and dragons some of which were trying to see who, or possibly what, he was. Bakura's eyes suddenly went huge and he pointed fearfully behind Yami; as Yami turned a boot met the side of his face sending him flying into another cage who's occupant screeched, scared awake. As Yami rubbed the side of his face he heard the clatter of the same boot kicking Bakura's cage and someone shouting

"Shut up you little lizard runt!!" as Bakura screamed fearfully in his cage.

"Leave him alone you jerk!" Yami shouted getting up now that he saw his attacker he was slightly sorry he'd said it the man was a tall muscular guy with a whip at his belt, no doubt he'd used it once or twice on these children, Yami who looked like he wasn't very strong at all suddenly darted at the man tackling him into the wall then turned to run but before he got two steps he was met with a huge jolt of electricity, like a tazer, dropping him instantly, he lay there twitching on the floor before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami woke again this time to the sound of footsteps he slowly opened his eyes to se the floor moving below him and a pain in his knees he looked up to see that he was being dragged towards an open door. He looked up at his captors and gasped when he noticed it was an angel and a demon but something just didn't look right about them before he could point out what it was though he was chucked through the doorway and into what to him looked like a bowl shaped dome arena with a balcony to one side.

"Where am I?" Yami thought out loud

"welcome to my battle arena," he heard a voice say from the balcony Yami looked back up to the balcony to see a man sitting in the chair he was holding onto another dragon child this one was a girl with deep blue scales wearing nothing but a towel

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Malik the purveyor of your death and let me introduce you opponent," he said gesturing towards the opposite end of the arena where a door was opening

"Yugi!" Yami shouted he was about to run up to him when he drew a pair of Harry Carrie daggers and went into a fighting position. Yami stopped

"Yugi?"

'Something's wrong why is he acting like he is about to attack me?' Yami took a closer look his eyes were a dull lifeless purple

'And why is he wearing that collar?' Yugi was also wearing a color that seemed to be slowly choking him then releasing and repeating the same thing making Yugi's breathing uneven.

"Get him!" Malik yelled the girl he was holding onto cringed and turned away; with a small scream Yugi lunged at Yami with one of his daggers Yami jumped out of the way but as he jumped Yugi turned and slashed him across the side, with a cry of pain Yami knelt down holding his side. Yugi turned standing over him he raised one of his daggers above Yami's head as Yugi brought the knife down though Yami rolled out of the way Yugi looked at him wildly, he lunged at Yami again this time Yami ran to the opposite side of the room trying to stay away from Yugi, no matter what, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt him. It went on like that for a few minutes until Yami realized

'The collar,' it must have been the collar making Yugi like this. Yami decide to make a run at him and rip the collar off, but as he ran Yugi started to run too holding a dagger upright as Yami reached him Yami snatched the collar off of Yugi's neck but at that very moment the dagger Yugi was holding plunged into the side of Yami's waist right next to his stomach. A spark flashed before Yugi's eyes and he blinked his eyes turned back to their normal shining violet he heard Yami make a choking noise above him and he looked up his eyes widened; Yami was bent over him as warm blood ran down the dagger and onto his arm

"Yu-gi," Yugi slowly removed the dagger trying to keep himself from throwing up and or screaming. He laid Yami down on the floor the collar was still clutched in his hand; Malik, annoyed by the loss of any noises that signaled battle, looked over the edge of his balcony, pulling Mai along with him, to see Yugi kneeling next to Yami crying and trying to apply pressure to the wound he had created with the dagger as Yami grunted in pain.

"What are you doing!? Kill him!" Malik commanded Yugi looked up to where Malik was standing

"NO!" he screamed the sound echoing off the walls

"you insolent little brat I aught to..." he never even finished what he was going to say as Yugi jumped up onto the unprotected balcony seizing Malik by the neck angrily

"I'll kill _you_!" Malik started laughing

"You wouldn't kill me you don't have the heart to,"

"Oh yes I can you've killed too many people, children, babies, even adults; you deserve to die," Yugi said his grip tightening Malik was laughing insanely

"Then I've have succeeded, I've truly created the next step in human evolution, I've created the future generation," he said Yugi stared at him slowly becoming scared by the man's actions

"Kill me then show me that my creatures that I've given life have a backbone!" he yelled. Yugi was frozen his anger was gone replaced by fear, that moment of hesitation was enough though; Malik reached up and flipped Yugi slamming him onto the ground before stomping on his back

"I knew you couldn't do it, spineless runt, I should have killed you when I had the chance," he said pressing down Yugi cried out in pain as his wings where slowly being crushed.

"Aaaagghhhh!!!" Yugi heard Malik scream from above him Yugi looked up to see Mai on top of Malik clawing at him with her sharpened nails she tore through his cloths viciously shredding at his skin the man removed his boot from Yugi's back as he stumbled trying to get her off. Mai finally gave Malik a final scratch right across the back of his neck, a deep gash breaking his spinal column, Malik dropped dead immediately, Mai stood up off of the dead man's body helping Yugi stand up.

"Yugi, okay?" she asked innocently Yugi nodded amazed it was finally over, the meaningless deaths, and the winged children born without parents no more. Yugi looked at Mai she was actually taller than him now that she was standing, she was licking her claws clean right then

"What did you do?" he asked cautiously now slightly scared of her

"he hurt Yugi," he said hugging Yugi tightly she may have looked like she was seven or eight years old but her mind was only working at a four year olds pace, she only knew that Yugi was being hurt and acted on it Mai had no idea the magnitude of what she had just done. Yugi blushed slightly as she hugged him because sometime during the entire brawl she had lost the towel that had been wrapped around her body. Slowly his mind slipped back into reality, first, by remembering Yami

"Yami!" he shouted quickly trying to get towards the edge of the balcony to see if he was okay Mai let go of him following Yugi. Yugi jumped off the balcony and into the arena where Yami lay still bleeding slightly from the wound his eyes were wide open as he took in ragged breaths of air he looked at Yugi who was now bent over him trying to think of how to help him

"Yu-gi," he said pulling on his shirt Yugi looked at him getting closer Mai bent over him trying to see who this new person was Yami smiled at him seeing Mai hovering over Yugi

"Did we win?" he asked weakly

"he's gone Yami it's all over we can go home and live happily ever after just like your story," he said holding Yami's head in his lap

"Could you find Ryou for me I don't feel to good," Yami moaned blinking lazily Mai knelt down next to him sensing Yugi's fear

"Who're you?" she asked sweetly

"Yami Mouto I think I've met your brother somewhere," he said slurring his words. He coughed once, twice, then some blood came dribbling out of the corner of his mouth just like Yugi had done when he'd broken his ribs Yugi started to cry holding Yami close, this was the end he'd known Yami for only a short period of time but in that time he done something only birds do, he had impressed upon (A.N: I think that's right) Yami,

"Yami you can't die you just can't there's so much you need to teach me, I need you we all need you please don't go!" he cried holding Yami closer he heard Yami's heart again it was still beating but just barely Yami smiled weakly at him his eyes slowly closed as darkness clouded his vision.

-----------TBC-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: arrrrggghh! The ever present evil cliffhanger

Cazi: good God tell me you aren't ending it like that that's just plain depressing

Gruzzee: look up birdbrain it says To Be Continued right there so I'm not done yet

Cazi: all right then will you at least tell me whether he lives or not

Gruzzee: nope but I will say this R&R and come back later for the answers to these questions: What will become of Yami? What happened to Ryou and Marik? And what will become of the winged children? Stay tuned for the next episode of DB... oops wrong show, the next chapter of "Tenshi Yugi"

P.S. please don't leave me long arse reviews like Faith if you've got something like that to say to me please e-mail me.


	12. big bang

Gruzzee's e-mail: shibachu aol. com (remove the spaces) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik knelt down in front of yet another cage the occupant, a little girl with black feather wings, huddled as far away from him as possible staring at him with wide eyes as she pulled her blanket closer.

"Its okay I not going to hurt you," he said sweetly (A.N: well as sweet as a guy can get) as he started to melt the lock on her cage door, he broke the accursed thing off, opening the door for her to crawl out, she didn't though, she stayed where she was; Marik tried to reach in and pick her up out of the cage but as he got close she bit at his hand. He pulled back and turned to look at Ryou who was consoling a little boy who had broken into tears on his shoulder.

"Ryou I've got another problem child," he said, they'd already freed what seemed like thirty children from cages, the first one he'd done had shocked him good, considering he'd never seen his 'father's' latest 'improvement'; set aside the fact that the scaled child had looked almost exactly like Ryou and had now taken to following him around. Ryou slowly removed the crying boy from his chest and handed him to Marik, before kneeling down to see who this one was; he reached in and stroked the side of her face gently, she felt the touch and started to open her mouth to bite him

-- Please don't, I need that hand -- He called she closed her mouth and looked at him curiously

--See we won't hurt you we are going to rescue you -- he said again she slowly uncurled, still looking at him, and she started to pat around with her hands like she was looking for something

'Oh no,' Ryou thought as he watched

-- You can't see us can you? -- She shook her head her eyes were still wide open

"I'm right here, just reach forward," he said directing her with his voice. She reached towards him and he met her half way pulling her towards him he looked into her eyes both where blue whether they were normally like that or not, he didn't know.

--we'll be back for you just wait right here -- he told her as Marik shuffled off to break more locks there were only a few left after hers but what confused him was, what were all of these children doing here all in one place? And where was Yami they hadn't seen him yet they thought he would have been in here since the first child they had freed had been crying up a storm and making one heck of a racket. They continued on breaking locks open for children some of which where like the little girl except half blind like Ryou. Marik finally broke the last lock after a while; the child stumbled out falling to his knees in front of Marik. Suddenly, they started to hear screaming coming from beyond the door at the other end of the room Ryou and Marik looked back on all of the cages they had opened all of the demons, angels and dragons had come out and were all huddled in groups with each other. Marik went to the door they had come through and melted it slightly so that anyone trying to come in wouldn't be able to; the screaming had stopped Ryou had his ear against the door listening for anything. Marik walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder

"Can you hear anything?" Marik asked

"No, but I know someone is on the other side," Ryou said

"Let's go get who ever it is they might be in trouble," Marik said, opening the door slightly looking inside

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's just a hallway an empty hallway," Marik replied swinging the door open. Another cry came from behind the door at the other end they looked at each other before they started to run towards the door which slid open as they approached it they gasped in unison at the sight before them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat there cradling Yami's almost dead body, crying, Mai was kneeling next to them she started sniffling as tears welled up in her eyes she slowly wrapped her arms around Yugi and Yami as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Yami please don't die Yugi would be so sad," she said sadly; little did she notice that her palms were starting to glow white. Yami suddenly gasped his once limp body gone rigid and his eyes were open again Yugi looked down as Yami started taking in huge breaths of air

"Yami?" Yami's teeth were gritted in pain as his back arched Yugi set Yami back down on the floor afraid he was hurting him but Mai kept a hold of him as Yami's eyes widened till they were as big as possible.

"Mai..." he started to tell her to let him go but he noticed her hands were glowing and so was Yami and he slowly backed away from them as Yami started to writhe in what seemed to be pain and the glow steadily grew till it lit the small area under the balcony where they were sitting. Yugi heard a hum as a door opened in the side of the arena and looked up from the unknowing healer to see Marik and Ryou standing there staring open mouthed at the scene.

In Ryou's eyes the scene was horrible, but to Marik it was a good sign, Yami was lying in what looked like a puddle of blood that was slowly running towards the center of the bowl of an arena, a naked dragon girl was holding onto him, and a white light was starting to radiate from them both. even though Yami looked like he was in pain Marik knew he wasn't it was just his body thinking it was hurting his mind was actually happy that the pain was being taken away, he'd had this same thing done to him on a more minor scale. Ryou started to move forward but Marik held out an arm to stop him

"No don't interrupt," he said simply

"Just watch," Marik said looking over the scene he realized Yugi was sitting next to them with a blade and a broken collar next to him.

Yugi still sat there staring at them he watched as the cuts on Yami's sides where healing over and so was the hole where the dagger had gone through, it was like watching a flower bloom and wilt in seconds, and all that was left were very light scars on his skin. The light slowly started to die down and Yami's body went limp again as Mai drew back with tear streaks staining her face.

"Yami?" she said as Yugi crawled forward. He pulled Yami close to him his breathing seemed to have evened out; he put his head to Yami's chest, and listened, his heart beat was beating strong again. Yugi grinned wide enough to show a few of his pointed teeth and hugged Yami tighter Yami grunted and Yugi leaned up letting him go a little bit when he looked into those red eyes. Yami smiled a little bit

"Did you miss me," he said quietly, sitting up Yugi buried his head in his shoulder nodding and crying a little. Yami put his arms around him holding him close

"Its okay it's all over we can go home," Yami looked up at Mai who was sitting there looking confused

"Well who might you be?" he asked looking her over she was quite pretty to him no wonder Yugi was fond of her

"Mai," she replied

"you make Yugi happy," she said Yami looked up to the door where Marik and Ryou stood smiling at them until he noticed Ryou had someone, who almost blended into his hair, peeking at him from behind him.

"Bakura?" he said realizing who it was Ryou looked over his shoulder suddenly, Bakura squeaked as he came nose to nose with his look-a-like, whose wide reddish eyes in turn scared Ryou back.

"Your name is Bakura?" he nodded in response

"I was scared," Bakura said clinging onto Ryou quickly

"Its okay I'm right here," Ryou said patting him on the back. Marik walked into the arena he knelt down next to Mai before he stared to cover her with one of his wings pulling her closer to him she looked up at him curiously He smiled kindly at her.

"What a touching reunion!" they heard someone yell from the balcony the entire group looked up Yugi's eyes went huge. There, standing at the edge of the balcony, was Malik; bloody and scratched up, his neck was bent at such an angle that it was obviously broken, and his entire body was twitching. He had on a huge lopsided grin

"You won't even live to tell about it. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" that laugh at the end had a robotic sound to it

"What do you mean?" Yami shouted standing up with Yugi still in his arms

"You have one hour before this entire building explodes taking you with it," with another evil robotic cackle Malik collapsed in a crumpled heap atop the balcony. They all looked at each other and then towards the door where Ryou was still standing with Bakura, and heard a few screams from down the hallway where some of the children had been listening. Yami was the first to move he darted towards the door and down the hall way with Marik, Mai, Ryou, and Bakura following close behind. Yami stopped in the door way to see all the children he'd seen in cages, grouped together throughout the room scared out of their wits. Marik ran up behind Yami holding Mai wrapped in his own wings he ran across the room and busted the door open

"Everybody, follow me," he bellowed gaining all the children's attention. They all noticed the door was now open and started to gather around Marik; Ryou saw the little blind girl still sitting there groping for someone to lead her, he picked her up quickly telling her

-- I'm here now -- she clung onto him as Ryou and the rest of the small group made their way out the door.

"What's going on?" Mai squeaked from Marik's arms

"we're getting out of here," he replied looking over his shoulder to see if all of the children were behind him he burst through a door and into another hallway this place was like a never ending maze he didn't know how much time they had left either.

"Yami, what are we going to do?" Yugi said pulling on Yami's shirt sleeve

"I don't know Yugi, I have yet to see a way out that all of us could use," he replied suddenly everyone stopped Yami looked up over the heads of all of the others to see an open door; he slowly made his way through the mass of panicking angels, demons, and dragons.

"Marik what's going on?" he asked/shouted over the noise

"I found a way out," he said turning only slightly from his work he was knelt next to a window melting it away, with a big smile, he punched out the metal that was covering it.

"See," he looked out the window they were on the second floor but he didn't give a care it was low enough Ryou stood next to him looking out the window Marik turned to him but Ryou beat him to the punch

"Nooo, you can't possibly be thinking of leaving through there,"

"You've got it," he said crawling through the window and sitting hanging onto the edge

"Hand me two of the kids I'm going to start taking them down," Ryou obeyed putting down the blind angel he'd been holding and started to hand him the others. Ryou watched as Marik jumped off of the building over and over as quickly as possible carrying two and maybe three of the kids each time he quickly handed him the last two a demon and an angel that had unnaturally fluffy wings, and he jumped off.

As he jumped Ryou heard a loud click behind him he turned to see Yami and Yugi standing there facing an entire small group of guards holding rifles all aimed at them. Yami stood there too shocked to move the guard closest to them readied his gun to shoot and another deadly click was heard Ryou heard Marik scrambling back onto the window ledge behind him in one quick movement the guard with a gun pointed at Ryou suddenly pointed and fired at the window, the blind girl screamed then whimpering started trying to crawl away as she felt someone grab onto her, the shot had missed it's target by inches making a small hole in the wall next to him. All hell broke loose in the room as soon as she screamed, Ryou, in a fit of anger over the fact that they had shot at the man who was trying to help a blind child, dove at the man in front of him grabbing the gun and wrestling with him. At the same time Yami tackled the two standing in front of him as Yugi went flying back towards Marik who was still struggling to calm the blind girl as the other two took on the guards

"Calm down I'm just trying to help," Marik said as the small child shrieked in fear. Yugi took over from there he took the child into his arms and started speaking softly to her

"It's okay we're good guys, we won't hurt you, just trust us, please," he said as Marik grabbed Bakura to take him down to the rest of the kids. Ryou finally knocked the guard out and rushed over to Yugi who was still holding onto the girl

--It's okay I'm here -- he told her she knew his voice and that he was the only one who could speak like that she immediately reached out for him He held onto her telling Yugi to go wait for Marik he suddenly became very aware that a counter had started over the intercom

"Fifteen."

"Fourteen."

"Thirteen."

Yami looked up from the guy he'd just knocked out listening

'Oh Ra,' he thought, Yami knew what that counter meant, they were out of time. Marik landed at the window

"Take her and Yami and beat it Yugi and I will be right behind you" Ryou said shoving Yami towards him and handing him the girl.

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

Marik dove off the widow ledge one last time Ryou looked down from the window as Marik led the small crowd yelling

"Come on, run this way!!" as he kept flying over the crowd.

"Three."

Ryou stepped out onto the ledge with Yugi both of them gulping as they spread their wings to fly.

"Two."

They both jumped flapping their wings trying to get away and follow Marik who had stopped far away looking back to see if they were following.

"One!"

A loud rumble signaled the explosives going off inside the building the windows all burst outwards as columns of fire erupted from the inside. the building was on fire as a cloud black smoke engulfed the building another boom came from the inside as a second set of explosives went off sending out a shockwave from the building. Marik watched helplessly as Ryou and Yugi were surround by thick black smoke and sent tumbling through the air as they were hit with the shockwave.

"Noooo!" Marik shouted he dropped down enough to where he could drop Yami and the girl and sped towards the building.

"Yugi! Ryou!" he screamed landing and searching franticly for the two angels he heard a cry come from ahead of him he walked forward to see Yugi laying with Ryou curled up next to him Yugi was crying out in pain both of them were covered in dirt and coughing from the smoke and debris flying around.

"Yami!" Yugi coughed Marik ran up to him he carefully started to pick Yugi up when the angel let out a scream as Marik moved his legs his wings started flapping in defense trying to push the source of pain away, he gently laid him back down, and started to look him over for anything broken or damaged unfortunately he found what was wrong; sometime in the fall Yugi had managed to break his ankle. Marik moved over to Ryou, who was still lying unnaturally still, as he got closer he heard a broken sentence mumbled into his head

-- Stay... Away... -- Marik stopped he didn't understand why Ryou would tell him to leave him alone

-- 'Meltdown'... -- Marik finally understood he remembered hearing Ryou tell Yami what a 'meltdown' was. He turned to help Yugi who had started trying to take in larger breaths to make the pain go away

"Yugi it's me Marik it's going to be all right," he said trying to rip strips off of Yugi shirt to wrap around his ankle in a makeshift splint; Yugi looked up at him with wide watery eyes.

"Can't breathe," he gasped; the black smoke was getting worse; Ryou started to move around behind him Marik picked Yugi up as quickly as he could, trying to ignore his cries; he helped Ryou lean against him and started walking out of the smoke with Ryou limping along next to him. Yami came running up to him with the entire crowd following behind him, Marik gently laid Yugi down in front of Yami who immediately started to try to calm him down and get him to lay still; Ryou sat down hard, holding his head, when Bakura came rushing over to him, holding onto him

"Thanks Bakura," he cooed almost falling asleep against Bakura's cool scales. Mai ran up to Marik, holding onto his pant's leg

"What's wrong Mai?" he asked kindly as he looked over the rest of the children; who had sat down and were asking each other questions like:

"What's this?" and picking up a dead leaf, or

"What is that?" and pointing at the descending moon.

"Scared," she said Marik noticed she had donned a white blanket like the rest of the kids he knelt down and picked her up

"Would you like it if I took you flying with me," he said she nodded never having flown before

"Yami!" he called, trying to get his attention. Marik saw Yami's spiked hair appear out of a small group he approached them leaning down to whisper in his ear since Yugi was asleep with his head on his lap

"Take care of them for me for a little bit; I'm going to get some help," Yami nodded, understanding. Marik stood up and walked away from the crowd still holding Mai

"ready?" she nodded again Marik crouched down spreading his wings above his head and in one swift stroke he launched them into the gray/pink morning sky Mai gripped tighter as he rose her violet eyes widening as the landscape spread out before her only thought was

'This world is huge,' before Marik, with one powerful wing beat after another propelled them towards a bunch of slowly fading lights, a city.

------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: wow!

Cazi: you've got an over active imagination aibou.

Gruzzee: yeah I know but at least they all made it out alive I just couldn't bring myself to kill anyone (well except Malik)

Cazi: I guess that's nice. Now all the readers who just read this go a head and click that little review but I know you want to just please remember if ya got any complaints about my aibou's grammar e-mail her and just in case you missed it her e-mail is at the top of this chapter. Bye-bye for now


	13. News flash

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dis is Jonouchi Katsuya speakin as you can see below us dere is a major traffic jam on da freeway, Mark, stay tuned for de cause of de jam." Jou shouted into his microphone, since the sound of the helicopter blades was almost deafening, this was his first day at his new job as a traffic reporter, the camera man sat next to him pointing the camera towards the road below him. Jou was looking around nervously, he'd never realized before how close those guys got to falling out if the helicopter, suddenly he saw a black dot appear on the horizon and it was slowly getting bigger he made out wings and it was quickly getting closer he didn't even realize what it was exactly until he was flying right next to them.

'What da-' Jou stared at them bewildered; he'd seen Yugi and thought he and Ryou were the only ones like them, but here was a tall, dirty blond, male flying next to them having slowed down and actually coming closer he had a bundle in his arms Jou looked closer it was a girl with scales

'Wait a sec scales dat ain't normal.' He thought pulling on the camera mans shoulder trying to get him to look up from the road. The guy was now looking directly at him as his huge bat-like wings slowly flapped keeping him suspended there he nodded his head to the side and started power stroking to get ahead of the helicopter. The camera man finally looked up in time to catch the look that seemed to ask for them to follow. He pointed the camera at him instantly, sending the station footage of him instead of the traffic jam below.

"Are you guys down there gettin' this?" Jou asked into his microphone the lady at the other end was silent then suddenly he heard

"Y-yes we're seeing what you're seeing, what the heck is that?!" Jou heard over the radio

"It's not 'that' it's a he and he's carrying another one it looks like a girl" he said watching as the guy pulled ahead of them. The pilot was staring wide-eyed at the winged boy Jou hurried up to the cockpit and shouted to the pilot

"Follow him!" as the boy turned away from them, circling to turn around, the entire time the camera man had the camera pointed at him and transmitting everything to the station who in turn had interrupted the morning broadcast to show the world this marvel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik smirked to himself as the helicopter made a sharp turn and started following him he dropped back flying just in front of the cockpit, Mai looked back curiously to see a blond man and a guy with a camera staring back at them. Marik soon noticed a couple of other helicopters starting to take off below as he flew a straight path towards the small cloud of smoke on the horizon, which was the smoldering building they had left.

'come on, we need more help, send more, guys' he thought as he counted around four or five helicopters following him, suddenly he started to feel tired he was slowing down, Mai was starting to get too heavy for him,

"Mai you're going to have to go with them" Marik said signaling towards the helicopters behind him

"It's okay they are good guys they won't hurt you" she nodded trusting Marik. Marik dropped back right next to the first helicopter that he'd had follow him he took Mai and handed her off to Jou who took her from him, surprised,

"You had better take care of her Jou," he said recognizing him from before, Jou looked between the two and nodded in confirmation.

'How does he know my name?' Marik in a new burst of strength pulled ahead of them and continued to lead them. Soon they were right overtop of the blackened ruins of the lab he came over the top of it and saw all the children in tiny groups sleeping together, he saw Yami who was still sitting next to Yugi watching over the kids; Ryou and Bakura were asleep leaning against each other with the blind girl right next to them. He looked back to see around if the helicopters were still behind him and saw that a few more had joined all of them with different news station numbers on them, and a couple bigger ones with big red crosses on them; all of the pilot's eyes were getting bigger as they went came over the building and saw the group below he turned around and practically stood in mid air and waved for them to follow him down before turning and going down to land. Yami looked up as he landed

"I brought the cavalry" he said pointing over his shoulder at the landing helicopters whose occupants were already jumping out

"Are you sure it's safe?" Yami asked

"Yeah they're only news and hospital helicopters and one of them has a friend of yours on it" he said pointing at the one that Jou had been in. Yami got up and followed Marik as he went out to meet the reporters and medics; Jou and Mai met them first

"Yami!?" he said confused and amazed at the same time; Marik didn't give him time to speak before he started to speak to all of them

"Thank you all for following me we are in need of some help I am the only one here who can fly, out of all these children. If you are here to question what we are how we have gained wings and scales you will ask me do not bother them because they will not be able to answer you" he paused for emphasis

"If you are here to from the hospitals you may see them try not to wake them and do not pull feathers or scales, I can assure you it hurts for them. If you want to know more about them health wise wake him and ask just don't scare him" he said pointing to Ryou he stepped aside as a sign that the medics could go out and see them there were only a few though

"now ask away, I know you all are probably wandering what or who we are?" he said grinning as he saw heads nod and cameras being held up along with microphones to catch the entire interview that was about to take place. Jou and Yami went off to the side to talk

"What on earth are ya doing here Yami?" he asked still bewildered by the sight of all the angels, demons, and dragons that were mostly sleeping

"I've been up all night helping them escape the man that started all of this" Yami replied going back to where Yugi was laying before any of the doctors got to him; Jou and Yami at down next to him

"Where is he?" Yami pointed at the burnt building

"Deader than a doornail" he said

"His name was Malik don't confuse him with Marik over there, Malik was a nut he's the one who blew up that building after Mai killed him; he was prepared to kill all of them"

"Wow!"

"So what are you doing here?" Yami asked the small question had been running through his head for a while.

"My new job, traffic reporter for the morning news, Marik went flying past us earlier, so by now the entire city knows about these guys" Jou said smiling, but Yami had on a horrified look

"What's wrong?" Jou asked

"there are more of these guys in the city; forty or so, Marik's been looking after the little guys in an old abandoned building for years if people know about these ones they might go looking for them" Yami said the sun was up now and the kids were all starting to wake up some of them looked at the new people interested since they hadn't seen actual humans other than Yami. Jou looked away at the others spotting Ryou who had been awaken by a couple of the doctors, with his look-a-like standing next to him and the blind girl holding his hand

"These kids look like they are all really nice," Jou commented as he watched a doctor bandage a cut on the bottom of a dragon boy's foot as the boy stared curiously at him

"They're all newborns" Yugi croaked from Yami's lap where his head was laid. Yami looked down at him this was new information to him

"They are?" he asked now that Yugi was awake

"I'm the one who opened their tanks" he said

"Why else do you think they were all in that room he was going to search through them and get rid of the ones with imperfections why do you think a blind child like her was still there? Unless she showed an immediate mastery of telepathy" he said trying to sit up, but gritting his teeth in pain as he moved his injured ankle.

"Man, you guys really have had it rough, huh?"

"I'll just say I'm glad it's all over, we've been through hell and back in one night" Yami said rubbing his head one of the doctors came over to them

"Hello do you mind if I see him?" he asked politely

"No I don't mind, is it all right with you Yugi?" Yugi nodded

"Hopefully you've got something for my foot" the doctor knelt down next to them

"What hurts?" he asked

"My ankle I did something to it" the doctor started to looked Yugi's foot over trying not to move it as much as possible

"Well you broke your ankle young man" the doctor said

"You'll have to come with us back to the hospital to get it fixed up" he added.

"Let go of me!!!" They heard someone scream from across the crowd almost everyone looked towards the scream including Marik who was still answering minor questions, it was a little demon boy who was now sitting curled up with his wings covering him, a doctor was sitting next to him holding his own hand which had a nice set of deep teeth marks on the side of it. Ryou came running over to them

"What did you do, sir?" he asked looking over his hand

"I was just helping him sit up and he bit me, I didn't know he was asleep" he said startled, starting to take some gauze out of his medic kit. Ryou made his way over to the child who sat huddled under his wings

"Hey it's all right this guy's here to help" Ryou said crouching down next to him

"No" came a muffled reply

"Come out I won't hurt you I'm like you" he said trying to convince him it was safe

"No it hurts" the boy replied trying to pull his wings on tighter. Ryou came closer to the demon boy and spread his wings over him making a feathery tent for him he slowly pried the child's wings away from his face. Ryou finally got to see his face there weren't any scratches or scrapes on his face, but he kept his eyes shut tight.

"Would you please open your eyes?" he asked kindly, the boy shook his head

"Why not?"

"He'll kill me" he responded.

"He's dead; I promise he can't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise cross my heart and hope to die."

"Don't say that," the boy said finally squinting open his eyes, Ryou finally looked into them, this child wasn't blind, but his eyes were certainly different, they were a golden yellow color and looked almost cat-like they were now only slits trying to keep out light as he stared at Ryou.

"Is that why; because your eyes are different?" Ryou asked smiling at him, the boy nodded.

"The light hurts," he said wishing he could shut his eyes again

'Poor thing. How could he do that to a kid?' Ryou thought

"I'll help you, can you stand?" he asked

"Yes" Ryou smiled at him

"come on I'll shade your eyes just walk with me" he said helping the boy stand up, awkwardly, he wobbled a little bit before grabbing onto Ryou's arm. Ryou supported him as they walked towards one of the medic-copters

"You've got a name don't you?" Ryou asked as he shaded the child with a wing

"Rex" he replied sitting down on the edge of the helicopter door other children were all ready in this one Rex finally smiled at Ryou as he huddled back into a nice dark corner, his eyes getting wider, he said

"Thank you." Yami soon joined them carrying Yugi with the doctor following close behind; Marik walked up to them having escaped the reporters

"We should start loading them into the other helicopters" Marik advised

"Where are we going to go? Jou's apartment sure isn't big enough to hold all of them" Yami asked; the doctor answered him

"We'll take them, the hospital has room" Marik leaned down and whispered in his ear

"There is more than this in the city that need help too" the doctor raised his eyebrows

"Really how many?" he asked curious

"About forty"

"That many, there are that many of you! That would be enough for a tiny army!" he said his eyes getting wider as he did the math of how many were here, and were in the city

"Yes I know that was their original purpose but I've been raising them since they were babies they're just sweet kids with _special_ talents" Marik said as Ryou led a couple children past him.

"You raised that many on your own?" the doctor asked stunned

"Hard to believe, that a fifteen year old could raise that many kids on his own, right?" Marik responded slightly happy with himself.

"that's amazing to think one so young could accomplish a feat that many parents can barely accomplish with one child!" the doctor said upon hearing that Marik was only fifteen

"I know but it's not easy considering the details like food and cloths; all of which I have had to find, and or take from people who are more fortunate than us" Marik said sadly

"I'll make sure that's taken care of when I get back to the hospital from the sound of it these kids are in better shape than yours" he said watching as Yami helped another kid scramble into a news copter.

"Thank you, sir" Marik said bowing his head politely he turned and walked off to go help Ryou and Yami load kids into the helicopters.

A couple hours later Marik stood back as he listened to the doors of the helicopters close and the engines start up 'lets go home' he thought as he spread his wings to fly the helicopters rising behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: allrighty guys I'm going to have a vote and if I don't get enough reviews I'm going to do it anyway.

Cazi: you people out there are going to be voting on weather or not my aibou is going to continue with the story or weather she is going to stop here.

Gruzzee: you heard him now R & R.

P.S. Now hiring a grammer checking beta reader


End file.
